Forward too Far
by barleyawake
Summary: Hermione was sick of having to watch Ron and Lavender together every second. She gets her hands on a potion that will take you forward in time, depending on how much you drink. What will happen when she drinks too much? First Harry Potter Fic!
1. The Potion

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So this is my first try at a Harry Potter fic. I was inspired a little by 13 going on 30, but this idea has been with me for a while. Enjoy!**

**----------------------------------------**

"They're at it again Ginny." Hermione groaned, "I can't believe this!"

"Don't worry about it, Hermione. He's just trying to spite me… I never thought that what I said months ago would turn into this. Sorry bout that…" Ginny replied with a hint of guilt.

"It's not your fault. He really likes her. And why wouldn't he? She so much prettier than I am." Hermione sniffed.

"What?" Ginny raised an eyebrow, "Please Hermione. That skank can't hold a candle to you. Her head's just full of air. Trust me, okay? As soon as he stops being a prat, Ron will see he'd rather snog you than _Lavender_… For crying out loud, she's almost as bad as Phlegm!"

Hermione wiped her eyes and choked a laugh, "Thanks Ginny… I hope you're right."

Ginny was the only person Hermione had told about her feelings for Ron. Ginny seemed to think Ron was hiding feelings, .................................................................

They fought again that night in the common room, "Will you two please _stop it?_ I'm trying to study for the Transfiguration exam! As the two of you should be doing! Ronald, we're supposed to be able to transfigure kittens into big cats in less than a week! Have you even tried the spell yet?"

"Bloody hell, Hermione," Ron said as he pulled away from Lavender, who licked her lips, arms still around Ron's neck. "Why do you care? Just run along and study, and leave me the hell alone!"

Lavender smirked, "You heard him, Granger!" Lavender kissed Ron's jaw, "He doesn't want you. I mean, who would?" she looked her up and down, "You're just a pathetic, ugly, closed-minded, know-it-all, who will be alone forever!"

Hermione stared at Lavender, "_What?!"_

"You heard me. With any luck you'll die off before to long. Then Ron and I can get some quiet." She twisted a strand of her hair between her fingers as she said this, "Go and stick your nose in a book, Granger. It's the only place you've got friends."

Hermione looked up at Ron, who shook his head at her, with rage in his eyes.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears and she ran from the common room, out of the Gryffindor tower completely. She didn't care that it was after hours. She didn't care that she could get into trouble, she just needed to get away!

_I need to get past this… I need to get past this… I really do need to get past this._

She whimpered this to herself and passed a certain corridor three times. The third time she passed that hall, a new door started to appear. She stood in front of it, knowing quite well that it was the room of requirement. She wondered what it could possibly offer her right now though.

When the door had finished forming, Hermione stepped forward and turned the doorknob, and walked inside slowly to see what awaited her.

Inside, there was a long empty hallway, with a goblet stationed at the end. It seemed to glow unnaturally. Hermione ran to it, knowing it was there to help her. She stopped only a couple of feet from it, and was puzzled when she saw hourglasses painted in faded ink on the goblet. She was even more surprised when she saw a time turner hovering just above the goblet. There was a thick gray liquid inside the goblet that glowed ominously.

Hermione looked from side to side, then at the time turner, then back to the goblet. What was she supposed to do? Drink from the goblet? She raised it to her lips, but it hissed, and burned her at the touch. She set it back down and pondered. The hovering time turner was now humming softly…

Without thinking much into it, Hermione grabbed the time-turner and hurled it at the ground. It shattered, and the sands of time spilled everywhere. Hermione raised her wand.

_I think I'm supposed to mix them…_

She flicked her wand and summoned a small broom and dustpan. With a few more flicks, the broom had swept all of the sand onto the dust pan, which lay on the floor. She picked it up and stared at the time-turner sand carefully, before dumping it into the goblet. Immediately, the potion turned bright pink, and turned clockwise, quickly. After a couple of seconds, the glow faded, and the potion looked safe enough to drink.

Hermione lifted the goblet again.

_I wonder how much I have to drink to get a few weeks into the future?_ She blinked, thinking of how her time turner worked back in third year. _I turned it once for every hour… so I'll bet that's the same with this potion. I suppose I'll have to drink this entire goblet then. That should be enough._

She lifted the goblet to her lips, but hesitated. _Do I really want to skip over a few weeks? I'll miss out on so much study time… But then again, I certainly don't want to watch Ron and Lavender snog each other every other minute…_

With that thought, she closed her eyes and started to gulp the potion down. She lifted it, and drank greedily, until the final drop had left the goblet. She set it down and stared around the room. _What happens now?_

No more than a second later, the room began to spin, faster and faster. Hermione could barely see what was going on. Occasionally, she would see a student or two come into the room, but leave quickly. Soon she began to get dizzy, and could feel herself slipping away. She fell to the ground, the room still spinning at rapid speed.

Hermione opened her eyes, and propped herself up on her arms. She shook her head lightly, as it stung just a little. Then again, time traveling always did make her a bit woozy. She rubbed her head, then took a look at the room she sat in. It couldn't be the same room she had just been in. It looked as if it had been burned. The curtains were singed, and the windows, broken. The floor and walls had holes and cracks in them, and the entire place was covered in dust and burnt spots. She stood herself up and headed for the door. She was surprised to find out it didn't open when she pulled the knob.

"_Alohamora!" _she called in a weak voice. The door still would not budge. Hermione raised an eyebrow, "What…?" she raised her wand again, "_Bombardo!" _she screamed and blew a hole in the wall. Hermione looked through the hole, expecting to see students, teachers, Filch, anyone to come and investigate the noise, but she saw no one. In fact, the entire hall was empty.

"Curious_…" _she mumbled and stepped though the hole in the wall. She glanced around the corridor, thankful to see no one around, "At least no one saw this… _Reparo."_ she pointed her wand at the wall and it closed back up.

Upon closer examination, she noticed that the halls of Hogwarts looked similar to the room of requirement. The entire castle seemed to be empty and charred. The floor and tables were covered with dust, and banners were ripped and burned. The portraits were empty and burned. Walls were cracked and the entire place looked as if it hadn't been occupied in years.

"What is this?"

Hermione asked aloud, not receiving an answer. It was scary to see Hogwarts like this. What could possibly have happened within a week?! She started to quicken her pace, heading for Gryffindor Tower. She wanted to see Ron and Harry. Maybe they could tell her what was going on.

She gasped when she reached the portrait hole. The Fat lady had gone, and in her place left an empty frame. Hermione stepped forward and pulled it open. The entire room was destroyed like the rest of the castle. It was deserted, and quite eerie. Hermione blinked and walked back outside the common room. A shadow moved across the hall.

"Wait!" she called and ran after the cloaked figure. When the figure didn't stop, Hermione took out her wand and yelled, "_Levi Corpus_!" The figure was instantly hung by their ankles and suspended in the air. Hermione rushed to their side.

"Granger. What are you doing here?"

Hermione blinked and looked up at the familiar voice. Draco Malfoy hung looking at her dumbly, but he looked so much older. At least 10 years.

"Malfoy… What… what's going on here?"

"I should be asking you that! I was sent here to sweep the castle for anybody who may be trying to resurrect Hogwarts. You, on the other hand, shouldn't be here. I though the Dark Lord had you patrolling Diagon Alley, along with Crabbe?"

Hermione shook her head, "What… are you talking about? I would never associate with Voldemort!"

Draco raised an eyebrow, "Hmph. Speak his name. That's hardly respectful to your master."

Hermione glared, "You disgust me."

He laughed, "Thought we got over that 8 years ago. Could you let me down now, Granger?"

Hermione glared and dropped her wand, then ran from there. She had to get out of the castle. What was Draco talking about? She would never do anything for Voldemort? What happened to Hogwarts? Why did Malfoy look like he was in his twenties? What happened 8 years ago?

She passed by a mirror, then paused, shocked at what she saw. She saw herself staring back at her, but she couldn't recognize herself. Her hair was straight and jaggedly cut, with dark highlights throughout. It hung past her shoulders. Her eyes seemed darker than normal, and her face had aged, but not so much. She looked to be 25 years old at the least. She looked a lot prettier, yet more terrible then before.

"Wh-what's going on here?" she breathed, touching her face with utter confusion.

**-----------**

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Looks like Hermione drank to much potion, and now she seems to be stuck in an unfamiliar world some 10 years later. What happened to Hogwarts? What was Malfoy talking about? What about Ron and Harry? All will be answered soon. :D**

**Let me know what you though of my attempt at harry Potter fan fiction. **

**Read and Review, please!**


	2. Old Friends, New Enemies

Hermione had been wandering the wizarding world for several days. All of the places that were usually friendly and crowded, were now empty and lonely looking. She'd been to Diagon Alley, Hogsmede, she even paid a visit to the Burrow, looking for anybody who she had known 10 years ago. What had happened to them? Why were the only people she saw death eaters? She needed to find someone, anyone. Maybe they could tell her what happened in the last ten years.

She'd also been trying to find a book on time travel. Perhaps she could have found one on a certain potion? But all of the libraries were either destroyed, boarded up, or completely cleared of books. She was often reduced to tears in some situations. Honestly, she'd never been more afraid or lonely.

There came a day when Hermione was wandering, as usual, when she saw something strange. Another human, it seemed. She rushed for the cloaked person, who had apparated yards from her on the corner of a boarded up Gringotts. The cloaked figure had their wand out and was attempting to blast the door open.

"Hello? Who are you?"

The figure turned around in an instant, and Hermione gasped, squinting to get a better look. She swore she saw a flash of blue eyes and freckles. Instantly, the person raised their wand and muttered a curse under their breath. Hermione was blasted several yards from where she had been.

"Oomph…" she groaned, rubbing her head. She noticed the figure had raised their wand again, preparing to apparate.

"No! _Expelliarmus!" _she screamed and pointed her wand at the figure. The wand that had been in their hand flew to Hermione, who steadily walked to them.

"Tell me what's going on!" she pushed her wand to their neck, "And don't try to get away! I have your wand!" she was quite surprised when the cloaked person raised their hand and struck her hard across her face, knocking the wind out of her. She was sent sprawling to the ground for the second time that day. She'd dropped both wands, which were collected by the difficult person.

"No…" She stood up, and ran for the person, grabbing them tightly around the arm as they disapparated.

She landed on her feet in a completely different place. There was green all around. She could see no house, or anything like that. Why had he come here?

"Merlin…" she heard a familiar sounding cry, and turned around abruptly. The figure was kneeling, and clutching his forearm tightly. Hermione noticed the hood had come off in the confusion, but the man made no move to hide his face. She gasped as she got a closer look. Freckles, long nose… and flaming red hair. Ron. He was older, but Hermione couldn't mistake it to be him.

"…Ron?"

Ron looked up. Hermione was surprised to see his eyes were narrowed.

"Finally caught me, huh?" he clutched his arm, hate filling his eyes.

"What… Ron, I haven't seen you in ages, I…"

"Are you going to kill me then? That's what you've been waiting for, isn't it? Now's your chance you coward. I'm already bleeding to death." Hermione had never seen so much hate in his eyes.

"What are… Ron, let me help you with your arm. We'll take you to St. Mungo's."

Ron grimaced, as if the pain in his arm was getting to him, "Probably taking me to You Know Who, aren't you? You traitor…" He breathed the last words, as if it was getting hard to speak.

Hermione knew if he wouldn't let her talk, he'd surely die from blood loss. She also knew, that the way things were going, he wasn't likely to comply without force.

"Hold still, or I swear I'll hex you Ron!"

"Why don't you just kill me?" he glared at her.

Hermione's heart sank, "This is for your own good." she said, trying to ignore his last statement. She pointed her wand at his chest and said, "_Petrificus Totalus!" _Ron froze, and his stiff body fell to the floor. Hermione looked down at him with a kind of sympathetic look as he glared up at her. She picked him up and waved her wand, trying to remember anything on apparating. She closed her eyes, concentrated and disappated, appearing again in front of a large building. She looked herself over, groaning when she saw a gash on her hand.

She looked up at the building she'd been to only once before. The hospital had also been boarded up, and looked as if no body worked there. Hermione felt a little worried, but she knew she had to save Ron.

"I read some books on healing. I think I can at least stop the bleeding… But I'd need dittany. They ought to have some…" She paced back and fourth, Ron still frozen under her.

She headed for the boarded up door and pointed her wand at it. The door exploded after she mumbled a spell. When the dust had cleared, Hermione pointed her wand at Ron, and muttered a _Levi Corpus_. She didn't want to leave him out here, but she also didn't want to carry him. She levitated him through the air as she explored the deserted hospital.

It wasn't to long before she found the private stores of the hospital. There weren't to many bottles or supplies at all. Hermione set Ron down, lifting the Levi Corpus charm, but not the Paralysis curse. She searched for what seemed like hours before finding a tiny bottle labeled 'Dittany'. Hermione looked down at it. She started back for Ron, but tripped in the process.

"No!" she screamed as the bottle slipped from her hands. She watched in horror as it headed for the ground… She was surprised when it stopped centimeters from the ground and set itself down easily. Hermione looked up to see that Ron could move again. He was still lying on the floor, a pained look on his face. He was pointing his wand at the bottle with his good arm, his splinched one still bleeding freely.

Hermione sighed in relief and picked the bottle up, uncorking it with ease. She set herself down beside Ron, who still wouldn't look at her. She began to pull his robes off, but Ron jerked.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said weakly, but he didn't fight.

"Well, to get to your wound, I'm going to need to get to the skin first!" she said and pulled it off. They had to get the wound fixed as soon as possible.

She ripped his shirt open and stared in horror at the wound. The blood was spilling fast and drenching her own hands in his blood. Hermione cleared her throat and poured dittany all over the wound. Within seconds the wound scabbed over. It wasn't great, but Hermione wasn't sure of what else to do.

"There… You'll be fine now."

Ron looked back up at her, eyes still filled with loathing, but they softened slightly, as he began to regain a bit of strength.

"Why did you help me? You hate me."

"I could never hate you Ron… how could you say such a thing? We're best friends!"

Ron almost laughed, "Best friends? No. I could never be friends with you. Never again. That all ended 7th year when you betrayed us. I never thought you'd be the one to do it."

"How did I betray you?" Hermione pleaded, tears in her eyes. "I would never…"

"You! You joined the death eaters!"

Hermione's eyes widened, "D-death eater?" So that's why Malfoy was acting so strange, "But… I'm a muggle-born. Voldemort wouldn't allow me in!"

Ron snorted, "You had some pretty good info to give them. You proved your loyalty, I guess."

Hermione shook her head, "Ron… what do you mean?"

"You passed information onto him about Harry. You're the reason he's dead, Granger."

Hermione gasped, and clapped a hand to her mouth, "Harry's… dead?"

Ron glared at her, "Don't play stupid, Granger. You know he is. You were probably having a bloody party with all of your death eater friends when he was gone. And because of you, the wizarding world has no chance."

Hermione bawled, "I can't…I…"

"Oh but you did. I'm surprised you don't remember. Killing your old friends left and right after the war."

"What happened?!"

Ron shook his head, "You know. And it's all your bloody fault, Hermione Granger. You're the reason You-Know-Who's in power. You're the reason half the people who tried to fight him are gone. You're the reason Hogwarts is gone. It's because of you the whole damn world is in hiding or shut down."

"I'm sorry… I-"

"_Sorry?!_ I guess you should have thought of that before you betrayed us!" he raised his wand, "I'm going to relieve the world of you. We'd be better off knowing the worst death eater is dead. I'm not sorry about this." he pointed it directly at her head, "_Avada--"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!"_ Ron's wand flew from his hand. Hermione turned her head around quickly. Draco Malfoy and Vincent Crabbe stood there. She watched as Ron's wand flew to Malfoy's hand.

Malfoy glared at Ron, "You think you can use the Dark Lord's name, then try and kill one of his followers? No, no, no, Weasley."

Malfoy was pointing his wand at Ron, who looked at Hermione with even more hatred.

Crabbe rushed to Hermione, "Babe!" he called and wrapped his arms around her, "Did that bloke hurt you? We can kill 'em if you want."

Hermione was slightly repulsed. Why was Crabbe calling her babe? And why was he hugging her? How had they found them? Why did they think Ron had used his name?

"No… don't kill him. Please."

Draco raised his eyebrows, "Why? He used the Dark Lord's name. And he's a blood traitor. We've been looking for this git for 7 years now."

Hermione sighed deeply, then trying to look convincing, stared at Crabbe, "Please er… sweetie, don't kill Ron, I mean, Weasley. I have to… question him, first that is." She stroked Crabbe's face with her fingers, feeling as if she would throw up.

Crabbe smiled at her, then looked at Draco, "Maybe we should take him to your place for questioning? After a few rounds of the torture curse, he'll be begging to give us answers. Begging for death." Crabbe tightened his grip on Hermione and kissed the tip of her nose. "How's that, Babe?"

Hermione forced a smile. That would only bide them time, but she knew they did need all the time they could get.

Malfoy seemed to be thinking, then nodded, "Alright then. I suppose it'll be helpful to get information on the remaining Weasley's, and that brute of a wife of your's Weasley."

Hermione's eyes widened. Ron's narrowed, "Don't call her--"

"Shut it, Weasley. We're going to question you at a secret location. If you don't cooperate, we will find your beloved wife. And we will kill her."

Ron shook his head, "I'd sooner die than tell you anything!"

"Oh you will. After watching your wife die, that is. Isn't she expecting, Weasley?"

Ron's eyes widened, but he didn't answer. He looked frightened now.

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. Ron was married? And he was going to be a father? Tears fell silently down her eyes. She prayed no one would notice.

"Right then. We're going on a little field trip. " Malfoy seized Ron by his splinched arm, and he winced, but didn't fight, as he had no weapon. Crabbe gripped Hermione's hand and the four of them dissapparated to a place Hermione did not know.

**There. I know it's a little confusing right now, but I'll try and clear things up as time go on. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing with this story. I decided to have Ron splinch himself, and have Hermione fix it, just like Rowling did in book 7. I fell it makes things more dramatic. Besides, even though it may not show, Ron does trust her just a little bit more now, but he still seems to hate her. :( What did you guys think of this chapter? Loved it? Hated it? Let me know with reviews, please. : )**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	3. Trust me

Hermione touched the ground in a very unfamiliar place. She looked up to find herself standing in front of a very large, expensive-looking mansion. She blinked, assuming this could only be the home of Draco Malfoy. She was right, for at that moment, an older woman who bore a striking resemblance to Draco came outside.

"Draco!" she spotted Hermione and Ron, then narrowed her eyes slightly, "Finally caught one of the filths? Bring him in then!"

Draco stepped inside the mansion with Hermione, Crabbe and Ron (Ron was being dragged) following behind him. Draco told the story of what had happened to his mother, who nodded, and grinned at Ron.

"Excellent! We can finally get rid of the Weasley scum!"

Hermione was already glancing around the mansion, trying to think of a way she and Ron could escape.

"Where do you want to do this, Granger?" Draco said suddenly.

Hermione looked up, "Hmm? Oh… well, somewhere private, preferably." she said quietly. Draco nodded.

"Holler if he tries anything. We'll be in there teaching him a lesson if anything does happen." Hermione gave a short nod.

"I hardly think it will be necessary." she began, but Crabbe interrupted, and cracked his knuckles at Ron.

"If you try anything, I swear I will make sure your death is slow and painful." Draco grinned at Ron,

"But if you cooperate, it will be painless. Maybe."

Draco pointed his wand at Ron's hands and flicked it. Ropes shot from the tip of the blonde boy's wand and wrapped themselves tightly around Ron's wrists.

Draco led Ron and Hermione to a room on the second floor. There was nothing inside, except for a window in the top corner. Draco looked at Hermione, and spoke quietly.

"Get any information you can, and don't be afraid to hold back. Not that you ever do." he shrugged, "This room is apparation-proof. So he won't be able to get away even if he did somehow get hold of your wand."

Hermione nodded, "Excellent. Please leave us alone. I would like to question him in private. I'll be ten minutes. He'll be begging to give answers by then."

Draco grinned and closed the door, locking it from the outside.

Hermione silenced the room, then turned her attention to Ron, who was glaring up at her. "Okay, we'll have time for questions later! Right now, we have to get out of here!"

Ron looked up at her as if she was planning something, "What the hell… I thought I was being brought her to be tortured!"

"I would never do that to you Ron! I'm not a bad person. Please believe me!"

"Hard to believe when you went death eater…" he spat.

"I did-- You know what? I'll have time to explain later! I'll tell you everything I know, and you let me know what's going on, okay? I want to know what happened to everyone."

"Why? So you can find and torture them to?"

"Ron! I'm not going to torture anyone! I'll explain everything if you'll just let me think for a second! Now… We're going to have to find a way out without the Malfoy's knowing. This room is under enchantments, so apparating is out of the question…"

"What are you doing? Why are you trying to save me?"

She stared up at Ron. "Because, I'm not who you think, Ron. I'm not the death eater traitor you think I am! I'm the same Hermione you knew years ago! Now, please! We only have a few minutes before they come back!" She glanced across the room, and her eyes fell on the window.

"That's it!" she pointed at it.

"You're mad. We're not going to be able to fit through that! Besides, it's way the hell up there!"

Hermione pondered, "Well, it won't be hard to make it bigger, and I can always use Levi Corpus to get us up there."

"And what happens when we fall to our deaths? We're not exactly on the 1st floor, Granger."

Hermione sighed. Ron was still calling her Granger… "I'll use a cushioning charm then. Like you did with the bottle of dittany."

"How do I know you won't kill me when we get down?"

"Ron, trust me. I know it doesn't mean much, but I'm not trying to hurt you. Please… just trust me."

Ron didn't say anything, and he looked away, but he seemed to be okay with the plan.

Hermione pointed her wand directly the window. "_Engorgio!_" she called. The window instantly became large enough to fit one person at a time through. Hermione looked at Ron, "Okay, we only have a few minutes--" she froze when she heard knocking at the door, and Crabbe asking if she was through.

"Quick!" Hermione breathed. She pointed her wand and whispered, "_Levi Corpus!" _She raised him to the window, where he hung weakly. Hermione pointed her wand once again, aiming directly at he window, "_Accendio_!" she breathed. Instantly she was shot into the air, where she made a grab for the window.

"We'll have to jump, but I'll cast the cushion--"

"Hermione, what's going on?" she heard Crabbe from outside. Hermione pushed Ron from the window and leapt out herself. She watched as the two of them plummeted to the ground. She pointed her wand at the ground and concentrated hard, performing a cushioning charm as best she could. She hoped it'd be enough.

She needn't worry. The ground she had landed on felt like a cushion of air. She sighed in relief, and sat up. She felt for her wand, but found it missing, "Oh dear. Ron I seemed to--"

She looked up to see Ron standing up, and pointing her own wand at her. His hands were free of the bindings now.

"Start explaining, Granger."

Hermione's eyes narrowed, "Ronald Weasley! We haven't escaped yet! They can still find us if they look outside! We'll go to your house. They don't know where it is, so let's--"

"I'm not taking you to my house! Think you can just trick me like this? This was your plan all along, wasn't it?"

"Ron, please! I told you--"

She heard noises coming from the room they had been in. At any moment, they would look out the window and see them. She could already hear Draco and Crabbe screaming in rage.

She looked back to Ron quickly. He had raised Hermione's wand, about ready to apparate. Apparently he thought the distraction would be enough time. Hermione glared and leapt at him, holding his arm tight as he dissapparated.

They appeared in the green area Hermione had recognized as the place Ron had taken them before. Ron turned to her.

"Explain. Why did you do it?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron, I couldn't just let you die. They were going to kill you, had I not gone along with it."

"No. Why did you bother saving me? You've always been out to kill me!"

" I haven't! Well maybe, but I don't… never mind. I don't want you dead, Ron. Believe me. I'm not the Hermione you think I am! I don't want to be a death eater. I'm not trying to sabotage you. I'm really not one of You-know-who's followers."

Ron narrowed his eyes, "Liar. You've been a follower for ages!"

"Maybe I was! But no more! I could never betray you! I didn't want that life for myself. I never expected my life to turn like that… Just with a few gulps of a potion."

Ron jabbed his wand at her. "What potion? What the hell are you talking about?"

Hermione blinked. She hadn't realized she hadn't told him. Why hadn't she? It would explain everything! "Well… 10 years ago, when I was 16... When we were 16."

Ron's expression softened. He seemed to be reminiscing.

"It was when you and Lavender were going out. I… I was so jealous, Ron."

"You were?"

"Yes, now let me finish. I was so jealous of you two. I just wanted to skip over your whole relationship. So I ended up in the room of requirement, looking for something that could transport me to the near future. I expected to go forward a couple of weeks at most! Well, I found a potion inside. I expected it to work the same as my time-turner, so I drank the whole goblet. I thought one swallow would be an hour. I was wrong. When I finished the potion, I found myself standing in a ruined Hogwarts, 10 years later. I was confused Ron. Everything had changed. I don't remember anything about becoming a death eater. I don't remember hurting you and Harry. I'm really sorry, Ron… I messed everything up, just because I was a jealous little prat." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

Ron blinked at her, and his expression softened, "Hermione…" she jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Had he just called her Hermione? That must have been a good thing. "I.. I guess it's not your fault. You know how potions can work sometime. Maybe someone put the imperius curse on you during those years? I don't know… but if you weren't really… there for it, I'm not blaming you, that much." he added with a crooked grin.

Hermione opened her eyes, beaming when she saw that smile. She hadn't seen it in 10 years, and now looking at it was like heaven, "I'll fix everything, Ron. I don't know how, but I--"

Ron shook his head, "I don't think there's anything you can do, Hermione. Sorry I… kind of, you know, tried to kill you."

"You had the right Ron. I don't blame you. You thought I was working for You-Know-Who for the past 10 years."

She looked up at him, the tears starting to dry. "What happened on your side? What happened to your family? Are they all in hiding?"

Ron raised a hand to her. "I'll tell you at my place. Much safer. We haven't been caught yet at least." Ron turned away from her.

"Ron, what?"

Ron raised his wand and waved it in a bizarre fashion, while muttering words under his breath. Blue smoke emitted from his wand, and a red door rose from the ground. Ron put his hand on the door and it turned green, then clicked. It swung open, revealing a long spiraling staircase going down. Ron looked at Hermione, "C'mon, then." he said and stepped inside.

Hermione stepped forward into the dark staircase as the door shut. She felt a rumbling, as if the door was now retreating back into the earth. Ron walked down the spiraling staircase, Hermione following after him, feeling slightly frightened. The red door that had taken them down waited for them at the bottom of the stairs, which they reached ten minutes later. Ron stepped in front of it. Hermione heard a feminine voice ask who it was.

"It is I, Ronald Weasley. My patronus is a jack russel terrier. You gave me a golden chain with the words 'My sweetheart' on it in our sixth year at Hogwarts for Christmas." Ron breathed.

Hermione blinked. Hadn't Lavender gotten Ron something like that? To her horror, an older version of Lavender Brown opened the door.

"Oh Won-Won! I was so worried!" she said and threw her arms around him. Ron patted her on the back and Hermione noticed that Lavender's belly was beginning to swell. She felt jealousy swirl within her. Ron had… married her?!

"Won-Won, what happ---" she blinked when she saw Hermione, then pulled out her wand, 'What are you doing here?!"

Ron raised his hand, "No, Lavender… It's okay. I'll explain everything inside!"

Lavender narrowed her eyes, "But… she's a death eater!"

Ron sighed, "Just let us trough, Lavender!"

Lavender pursed her lips and moved aside. Hermione followed Ron inside, her eyes instantly running across the house. It was a tiny little thing. The ceiling was round and somewhat low. The kitchen seemed to be cleaning itself. A low table sat in the living room, which was decorated with shades of pink and purple. Hermione didn't know what Ron thought of this house. It seemed more Lavender's taste. She wandered around the house as Ron began to explain. There was log hall that went downstairs even more. There were two doors at the bottom of the hall. Hermione took a look in the left one. More pink and purple. There was a queen sized bed in one corner of the room, and several pictures on the wall of Ron and Lavender. Hermione spotted something blue and glowing in the opposite corner.

Curious, she stepped toward it. She pushed a curtain back and found a large brown pot there, containing a blue substance that was neither gas or liquid. A pensieve. Hermione stared down into the pensieve. She bent over it, examining figures that seemed to walk on the bottom. She'd read about them, but she'd never really seen one. They were supposed to hold memories… Hermione looked deeper inside, and felt herself slipping. She panicked for a moment, as she realized she was tipping into the pensieve.

**That's a wrap to chapter 3! It seems that Ron is finally beginning to trust Hermione again. And Hermione seems to be trying to come back to the 'good' side! What memories will Hermione find in the pensieve? You'll find out next chapter. I'll try and get it up tomorrow or maybe Sunday. So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Read and Review, please. :^) I'd appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, I would be very rich indeed.**


	4. The Threat

_She landed in Hogwarts, the way it had looked 10 years ago. Sort of. The students were still inside, along with the teachers, but there seemed to be a great war going on. Hermione noticed death eaters sending green light from their wands. Every so often, Hermione would see a fellow student drop dead. Some parts of the hall (The great hall, Hermione noticed) were on fire._

_Jets of light narrowly missed the 25-year old Hermione, but she wasn't worried. This was simply a memory. Hermione cheered loudly when she saw herself, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville come out of nowhere. Luna and Ginny stood back to back, sending of jets of red light at every death eater they saw. Neville was having a very close battle with Bellatrix Lestrange, who cackled evilly. Ron was covering 16-year-old Hermione, his wand pointed forward. Young Hermione was looking anxious, and had her own wand out._

_Greyback seemed to appear out of nowhere. Luna hadn't seen him coming, and was sent to the ground when the werewolf poun_ced on her. Older _Hermione watched in horror and disgust as Greyback bit into Luna violently. She could hear her screams echoing of the walls._

_Ron pointed his wand at Greyback, and blasted him with a red jet of light. Greyback, fell back, stunned. Luna lay bleeding. Ron rushed forward._

"_Luna… Luna, you'll be okay. We can save you." he looked back to see younger Hermione standing there, "Hermione, help!"_

_Hermione shook her head, "I can't, Ron."_

"_What d'you…"_

_There was a crash, and Hermione turned back, "He's coming, Ron. We have to find Harry." she said all of this very calmly._

_Ron blinked, "Harry will probably be off fighting him already--"_

"_No, Ron. You don't understand."_

_She marched away, finding Harry bleeding behind the stairs. "Who did this?!" she called angrily, 'He was for the Dark Lord to finish!" Hermione screamed and pointed her wand at Harry. His minor wounds were healed. "Get up. Come on. You have to go to him."_

_Harry wasn't answering Hermione, but he and Ron were both looking at her with a questionable stare, "I know where he is!" Hermione shouted, "He wants to see Harry only."_

_Ron narrowed his eyes, 'Hermione…?"_

_But Hermione was already dragging Harry off somewhere. Ron had followed. She led them up the stairs into an abandoned class room, where Voldemort stood waiting._

_Ron looked at Harry, 'You can do it mate… you can kill him." Hermione glared at Ron, "Hush!" she pushed Harry forward and Voldemort grinned._

"_Ah. I see you've come through. You may be worthwhile, despite your dirty blood."_

_Hermione bowed, and Ron's eyes widened. Harry was raising his wand, but Hermione called out, "Expelliarmus!" and it flew to her hand._

"_My Lord, now he will not have the power of the twin cores." Hermione tossed Harry a very small vine wand, which he pointed at Voldemort, looking confused._

"_Excellent… Just you and me Potter. Granger. Get that blood traitor out of my sight!"_

_Hermione turned to Ron, she pointed her own wand at him, "Out Weasley, or you'll meet the same fate Potter's about to."_

_Ron raised his hands, looking crushed and confused, "Hermione… why? What have you--"_

_Hermione growled, "I warned you!" she raised her wand, "Avada--"_

"_EXPELLIARMUS!" Hermione's wand flew from her hand, into the one of Neville Longbottom, "S-stop it Hermione!"_

_Hermione smirked, "You've finally grown a spine, Longbottom. Well it won't matter. In second the Dark Lord will once again rule!"_

_Almost immediately after she had said this, the room behind them glowed green. Voldemort was laughing. Hermione smirked, "Your beloved Harry Potter is dead."_

_Neville stared blankly in the direction Hermione indicated. Ron's face was expressionless. Hermione took advantage of this and stole her wand back from Neville, "You'll never steal my wand again, Avada Kedavra!" she called. Green light shot from her wand, and Neville fell to his death._

_She turned to Ron, "You…" she raised her wand, but was slightly hesitant. Ron watched her with wide eyes. Voldemort appeared over the castle, "We must take our leave now, but be warned survivors, we'll be back. And it will never be the same!" He shot through the ceiling as did the remaining death eaters._

_Hermione stared at Ron and lowered her wand, "You got lucky, this time." she said and pointed her wand at the ceiling. Blue smoke scooped her up and lifted her away…_

Hermione blinked as she found herself back in Ron's room. It was all her fault. Ron hadn't been lying. She was the one who doomed the wizarding world. She had betrayed her friends without remorse and even killed Neville with no guilt. She didn't deserve to live…

"You alright?" a voice said behind her.

Hermione turned around to see Ron leaning against the doorway, "Wasn't the best day of my life." he shrugged.

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes, "It was my fault… I don't deserve your forgiveness Ron. I sold you and Harry out. I killed Neville…"

Ron stepped forward, "Look… it wasn't you remember? For all we know, you could have been imperiused."

"Even if I was… I-I wouldn't have…"

"Stop blaming yourself. You couldn't control yourself. You did seem a bit distant in the later part of sixth year. Maybe it was that potion? Maybe the potion makes it so you can't really have control of your life?"

Hermione shook her head, "I killed Neville, I became a death eater…"

"Stop! I've already forgiven you, and when I tell everybody how it happened, they'll forgive you to!"

Hermione continued to cry into her hands, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry, Ron…"

Her heart leapt when she felt his arms wrap around her and pat her on the back, "Forget it. You're not like that any more. You have control now."

Hermione sniffed, "What happened to Luna? Did she really become a--"

"A werewolf? Yeah…She was actually taken to Azkaban." he shuddered, "I reckon she's still alive though."

Hermione nodded, "I hope so…" she paused, she wanted to know what happened afterward, "After the war… what happened?"

Ron was about to explain, when a shriek came from upstairs. It sounded like Lavender. He ran up the stairs, and Hermione followed.

"Lavender? What's wrong?"

Lavender glared at Hermione, "I felt a presence. How do we know she's not calling her little death eater friends, Won-Won? She's setting us up!"

"She's not. I know it, Lavender."

Lavender looked sadly at her husband, "You should trust me! I'm your wife. Yet you take her side! She's been gone for years, working for You-Know-Who, being a traitor, and you still take her side! Just like in school! Why?!"

"I'm not taking her side! I love you, Lavender, but Hermione explained everything to me… I just… I know she's telling the truth, okay?"

Hermione's heart sank. He loved her. He'd just said it, although she couldn't help but notice it seemed forced.. Hermione hoped that Ron would be with Lavender out of pity, but apparently not.

Lavender looked as if she didn't believe him, "How do I know you're not sneaking off behind my back? When did you find out she was 'good'" Lavender put quotations in the air at this, " Have you been shagging her since?!"

Ron blinked, completely taken aback, "What? How could you say that… Lavender I wouldn't cheat on you!"

Lavender sniffed, then pulled Ron's head down to hers and kissed him much like she did when they were 16. Hermione groaned. Not this again… Her heart sank even lower.

When they broke apart, Ron asked if she was convinced, and Lavender smiled. When he turned away from her, Lavender smirked at Hermione.

Hermione glared back at her.

"Right. You wanted to know what happened after the war, Hermione? Well, You-Know-Who did return to power. Death eaters started showing up everywhere. You couldn't go anywhere without running into one. Soon the entire ministry was under Voldemort's control, and you could go to jail if you were caught and you weren't a death eater. A law was passed that if they found you, they could kill you. It was a terrifying time, and still is. People took to hiding, but a lot of us were caught. Hogwarts was no more, but there's still Durmstang. Only children of death eaters are allowed to get educations, and they're only taught the dark arts, and how to make the deadliest poisons."

"Who… who was caught, that we know?" Hermione asked timidly.

"Well… Luna, she was carted off to Azkaban as I said. Lupin and Tonks were both killed, as were Dean Thomas… Parvati and her sister were killed… Almost the entire D.A's in Azkaban. A lot of the Order members to…" Ron listed several names of people who were either in Azkaban or dead. Hermione gasped a few times when he said a name.

Lavender cleared her throat, and a sniff escaped her. "S-seamus to… Won-Won."

"Right. No one's really sure what happened to him. He was caught a couple of weeks ago, actually. No news yet." He patted Lavender on the back, "I know you're still not over Parvati and all, but…"

Lavender sighed, "I never though my best friend…"

Hermione cleared her throat, "What about your family, Ron? Ginny? Fred, George?"

Ron looked up at Hermione, "I… I don't know. I know Ginny's staying with my mum and dad. They're hiding well. Fred and George are in danger though. The death eaters have leads. They may be caught any day now. Charlie's off in another country, No one knows where Bill and Fleur are… Percy's… gone." Ron looked close to tears.

Hermione herself had to wipe some away, "Oh, Ron." she stepped forward and hugged Ron tightly. She couldn't imagine what it must be like for him to worry about his family so much. As the Weasley's were practically part of her family (Or they were, years ago) she was scared as well. She felt Ron shaking, and tears fall onto her robes as Ron held her tightly.

Lavender cleared her throat and stomped her foot. "Excuse me."

Hermione ignored it. Didn't she see Ron needed comfort?

"I said, EXCUSE ME!" she said and pointed her wand at Hermione. Hermione felt a jet of pink light hot her, and she instantly felt a little dizzy.

Ron pulled apart from Hermione, his eyes still red with tears, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Lavender put on puppy dog eyes, "It should be me hugging you Ron! Me comforting you! Not this horrible girl, who let's face it, loyalty is suspicious."

Ron glared at Lavender, "We've been through this! Hermione's not like that anymore!"

Lavender shook her head, "People don't change."

"I can't… Why are you acting like this?!"

"Because you're my husband! I don't want you running around with her! Years ago you fancied her! Remember that? How do I know it's still not that way?"

They were talking as if Hermione wasn't even in the room. She was beginning to feel awkward, especially when Lavender said that last bit.

"Because I don't! It's been ten years Lavender! Don't you think that's enough time to get over someone? Besides! I'm with you now. You don't need to act so jealous." Ron said quietly.

Lavender folded her arms, then left the room. Ron sighed and fell back into a chair, rubbing his eyes. Hermione looked down, "Um... Sorry. Should I go?"

Ron looked up, "No. You can't leave. You're safe here, Hermione."

Hermione shook her head, "They still think I'm a death eater. It won't matter."

"Oh yes it will." You ran away from the Malfoy's house. You think they won't take that into suspicion? They'll be looking for you. Remember what happened to Karkaroff? He left the death eaters and went into hiding. They still found him, and they killed him for disloyalty."

Hermione bit her lip. Ron was right. Now that she'd run away from the death eater life, people would be looking for her.

"There's a guest bedroom right next to ours. You can stay there as long as you need."

"Thank you, Ron… but what will Lavender say?"

"She won't like it. But she'll get over it. I think she's jealous of you. She thinks I still fancy you… I can understand why though. I mean, you're beautiful."

Hermione flushed, "What? Oh, thanks, Ron! Did you really used to fancy me?"

Ron also turned a little pink, "I… that was a long time… I just… yeah." he said and turned away. Hermione could still see the tips of his ears going red. She couldn't help but giggle.

Ron was right. Lavender wasn't to happy that Hermione would be staying in their house. She complained about it every chance she could get, and never let Ron and Hermione have any time alone together for more than 5 seconds. One day, about a month later, Ron had left the safety of the small underground home to find food.

Lavender turned to Hermione after Ron had gone, "I'm warning you." she said, holding her swollen stomach with one hand, and pointing her wand at Hermione with the other, "If I catch you with Ron, doing anything but talking about the war, I'll report you to the death eaters myself."

Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Wouldn't that give you away?"

Lavender poked her wand into Hermione's neck, and she felt it burn, "Ron and I can move before they find out who reported you. Maybe I'll speak his name. I'll tie you up and Ron and I can leave and make a new home elsewhere. Without you. The little death eaters can do whatever they want with you. I'm sure they'll make it interesting. What do they do to traitors, again?" she paused, " Am I making myself perfectly clear?" Lavender glared.

Hermione glared back, "I don't know what you think Ron and I will be doing Lavender, but I assure you, you don't have to worry." she said with a slight smirk.

Lavender pulled her wand away, "I don't trust you Granger. I can't see why Ron sees hope in you…"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door. Ron's voice came through and he told a bit about himself to prove who he was. Lavender unlocked the door and hugged her husband. She kissed him fiercely, then turned back to Hermione and mouthed,

'He's Mine.'

**Whoot. Another chapter done! I'm really updating this story quickly. :D The reviews make me want to get it through as soon as possible. So thanks for all the support. What did you think of this chapter? Writing this chapter made me hate Lavender even more, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	5. Home

_Hermione woke several weeks later early. She heard Ron and Lavender snoring loudly in their bedroom. She sighed and made her way upstairs, thinking she'd make breakfast. She yawned loudly, as she waved her wand. Water filled the kettle on the stove and it began to boil. She took three teacups out and set them on the counter. She took eggs from the refrigerator and they cooked themselves in a frying pan after being cracked._

_Lavender was coming along in her pregnancy. She was now about four months along. She frequently bossed Ron and Hermione around, saying she was not fit to leave the safety of her bedroom. She was still paranoid about Ron and Hermione, so she'd placed sensors around the house that would detect if Ron and Hermione came within 6 inches of each other. She would wail whenever she and Ron got a chance to talk, which was starting to drive the both of them mad._

_Updates of the outside world came every couple of weeks. Sometimes it would mention captures of the people they knew, sometimes of another city or shop that was shut down. Usually there wasn't to much to report, as the ones who were getting all the information were in hiding themselves, and only came out every so often to eavesdrop on death eaters._

_Hermione heard a loud crack, which meant mail had come. It flew in through a tiny crack in the wall, and Hermione stepped over to analyze it. She read it through and through. Someone called Shiela Shorber was found and killed instantly. She gasped as she read the next few lines._

_Fred and George Weasley were caught. It said,_

_The Weasley twins were found yesterday at 1300 hours. They were found by death eater Gregory Goyle, in a small cave off Hogsmede. They were found after much accusation that they're indeed hiding near the area. The Weasley brothers had been hiding successfully for years. Apparently they had thought they'd be okay to let down their defenses. They were wrong of course. The twins were carried off to Azkaban earlier this morning. No word yet on what the death eaters wish to do with them. The Weasley's have 2 weeks before they reach a decision. Will they die like so many others? Or simply rot in Azkaban the rest of their lives?_

Hermione clapped a hand to her mouth. Fred and George… They had been safe for so long, and then they were caught. It was all her fault. She heard the water boiling behind her, and she carefully poured it into the teacups. She sighed, then cut up the eggs that had finished cooking and put them on a plate. She then sat down and rubbed her eyes in thought.

Ron made an appearance at the top of the stairs. He seemed to notice Hermione looking out of it because he asked, "What's wrong?"

Hermione held up the mail. Ron blinked, "Oh… Who is it this time?" Hermione stood up and handed him the letter, giving him a sympathetic look, "Read it…"

Ron read it over. Hermione watched sadly as Ron's face fell. He looked shaky, and he opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak.

'Ron…" Hermione said and stepped closer to him.

"Fred and George… Bloody hell… I always assumed… but I never really guess they'd…"

Hermione put her hand on his shoulder, and he looked down, "I don't know what to do, Hermione."

"We'll save them, Ron. I don't know how, but we--"

"How can we save them? They've been caught. They're in bloody Azkaban!" Ron shouted.

Hermione frowned, "Ron. Stop yelling, you're just upset…"

_Ron glared, "Upset? _You don't even know! You were nice and safe for 10 years while the rest of us were scared in hiding! I'm always terrified someone I love is going to end up caught!" He was shaking, and Hermione stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Shh… just calm down Ron. We'll get through this… I promise."

She rubbed his back slowly, and she could feel Ron's heartbeat quickening. Hermione pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked up at him. He was looking back down at her, blue eyes glistening. Hermione's heart leapt to her throat. Was he going to kiss her? She tilted her head slightly to the side and stood on tiptoe. Ron's lips moved closer to her own…

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!"

Hermione jumped at the alarm. Ron looked around in fright as well. Lavender's voice rang out through the house, "Ronald Weasley! Get down here please!" Ron groaned. He gripped both of Hermione's arms, which he had been holding gently moments before.

"Er… I'll be back in a minute."

Hermione tried not to listen to what was going on downstairs, but she couldn't help but overhear. It was rather loud.

"What were you doing?!" Lavender's voice rang out.

"Calm down. This stress can't be good for our baby…"

Lavender laughed, "Our baby---" she stopped herself for a moment, "This has nothing to do with the child! This has to do with you! What were you doing?!"

"I… Reading the mail! My brothers were caught, Lavender!"

"Reading the mail on Granger's lips?"

Ron paused, "I… she was trying to comfort me… I was a wreck."

"So snogging comforts you?"

"We didn't kiss!" Ron shouted.

"Had I not intervened you certainly would have!"

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?! You're going overboard! I guess it was just the moment…"

Lavender shook her head, "You were about to cheat on me! I'll kill that prat!"

Ron looked up, shocked, "Don't touch her. I wouldn't cheat on you! Haven't I told you that?"

"Do you love her?"

Ron blinked, "What?"

"You heard me. Do. You. Love. Her?"

Ron paused, then answered in a quiet voice, "No."

"Good. I'm your wife, and I don't want to see you running around with her anymore."

"No… I wouldn't." Ron breathed.

"You can go now. I'll be fine." she said cheerily.

Hermione could hear Ron coming back upstairs. She turned back to her tea as he made his appearance.

"She can be a nightmare sometimes… but she's still my wife. And the mother of my child…" he said rather regretfully.

Hermione forced a smile, "It can't be that bad. At least you know she loves you, right?"

Ron shrugged, "I dunno, Hermione… I think she acts on lust to be honest."

"Don't say that Ron. You two are having a baby… You have to love each other."

Ron didn't say another word until Hermione spoke again.

"Ron?"

"Hmm?"

"I- I want to go home."

"What… this is your home, isn't it?"

"I mean… my home. The one I was staying in all those years. Maybe it'll hold answers. It could give me clues as to why I did it, and what my life was like."

Ron didn't answer for a couple of minutes, "Are you sure? I don't know how safe your place is…"

"I'm sure, Ron. I'll be alright. I doubt they'll still be checking my house. I've been hiding here for a couple of months now."

Ron sighed, "Alright. I think even know where it is."

"How?"

"I reckon I've seen it before. Homes of the death eaters were broadcasted in the news a while back."

Hermione smiled, "Well, you can take me there, because I have no idea… but then I want you to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Because… I don't want you getting hurt, Ron. It's my fault you had to go into hiding. I don't want to make things worse, after all, you're going to be a father."

Ron sighed, "But…"

"No buts please. Just do it, okay?" she pleaded.

"…Alright." he sighed, "When do you want to go?"

"Tomorrow. That way you can work it out with Lavender."

Ron winced, "Can't we just go now? She'll kill me if she knew."

"If she finds you gone, you'll be in even more trouble, Ronald."

"I guess…"

Ron started speaking to Lavender about it, who seemed to be a little against it.

"How do I know you're not running away somewhere? You say you'll only be gone a few hours, but really?"

"Please Lavender, I'm just dropping her off…"

"Why can't she go herself?"

"Because she doesn't know where she is! I told you --"

"Don't yell at me Ron! I don't want you alone with her!"

Ron sighed, deciding a different approach. "You know, if I do this, you won't have to see her anymore."

"What was that?"

"Yea! She'll be out of our hair! Doesn't that sound good? We'll be alone again…" he said with a grin.

Lavender seemed to think, then she giggled, "Well, I suppose. Come straight home after you dump her off at her home, Won-Won!" she kissed him affectionately.

Ron left the room and went back upstairs where Hermione was. "You want me 'out of your hair'?" she said with a sad look.

Ron looked guilty, "No. I just said what I had to, to get Lavender to agree to it."

Hermione laughed, "I was kidding, Ron." she started laughing, "The look on your face…"

Ron blinked several times, then started to laugh himself, "Good one."

Ron and Hermione rose early the next morning, dressed in warm coats. Ron told Hermione that her house was located on a snowy mountain. They climbed up the stairs and faced blaring sunlight Hermione hadn't seen in ages.

Ron said a few things, but Hermione was busy looking at all the green. Ron offered his to Hermione, who took it, holding his palm tightly.

"Bit different than last time. In'it?" Ron grinned, "Last time we apparated you were holding my arm when I tried to get away." he said and moved his hand, so their fingers were now entwined. Hermione felt her hand warm instantly, and her heart jump. She couldn't help but notice how perfectly they fit.

"Okay, ready?" he asked, and she nodded. Ron waved his wand and the two disappeared, reappearing on top of a snowy mountain. Hermione noticed that Ron held onto her hand longer than necessary…

"Is that it?" she asked. Ron, who seemed to have been awoken, let go of her hand, "What? Oh… It must be. I guess I'll go."

Hermione frowned, "Don't go…" she said softly, "Please…"

Ron looked back at her, "I… I'll take you inside, then I have to go."

The two of them walked through the snow to Hermione's house. She opened the door and the two stepped inside. Ron's nose was red from the cold, and it made Hermione giggle.

"What?"

"You're nose. Are you cold, Ron?"

He grinned, "Little bit."

Hermione shook her head, "How about some hot cocoa?"

"Blimey, that sounds brilliant, actually."

Hermione disappeared to find the kitchen and set to work on conjuring up some milk and chocolate. She lit a fire with her wand, then pointed it at the top of the mug after it was steaming with hot chocolate. She muttered something, and whipped cream shot from her wand into the mug. She happily walked back to Ron and handed it to him. He took a sip and smiled.

"Mmm…. Where's your mug?" he looked her up and down,

"Oh… I don't really want one." she admitted, "I'm a little chilly, but I'll be okay. I'm not the biggest chocolate fan."

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, then stepped forward and hugged her, pulling her as close as he he could. Hermione was so close to him, she could actually feel his heartbeat against her, make out every freckle with detail…

"What was that for?" she asked.

"I was trying to warm you up. Did it work?"

Hermione giggled, "Yes. Much better. Thanks."

She looked around the house after pulling away, "You can go if you want."

"What? But…"

"You don't want to keep Lavender waiting." she said sadly.

Ron looked down at her, "Hermione are you--"

"What was that?" Hermione said suddenly. She noticed something blue and glowing coming from the other room.

"Dunno." was Ron's response.

Hermione followed the blue light, and opened the door from which it came. There was a small room, empty except for a large pensieve in a crystal bowl sitting in the middle of the room. She gasped. This was what she'd been looking for.

"Ron! This… this could hold memories I need to see what happened!" she said happily. "I'm kind of scared to see it…" Ron came to her side, and to her surprise, gripped her hand tightly.

"I'll be there, by your side. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you… let's go then."

_The two of them slipped into the pensieve, landing with a thud in an unfamiliar place. Bellatrix and Lucious Malfoy stood talking before someone who was tied to a chair. Their face was covered._

"_Why did you bring one of them here, Lestrange?"_

"_I found her wandering all alone in Diagon Alley. Christmas season, so I guess she wanted to get shopping done." she laughed evilly. _

"_So? Why did you bring her here?"_

"_I thought she would provide valuable information to what Potter's planning."_

"_The Dark Lord won't be pleased. Bringing a mud blood into his midst to talk."_

"_He won't have to know! We'll give him the information after killing it!"_

"_Very well… We'll try it." Lucious agreed._

_Bellatrix ripped the cover off of the person's face. It turned out there sat a very frightened looking 16-year old Hermione._

"_Ello' Mudblood. We want information, and you're going to give it to us."_

"_No! You think I'll help you?"_

"_You will if it means you'll die if you don't."_

_Hermione growled, "I will never betray my friends!"_

_Bellatrix grinned, then waved her wand. Ron Weasley's face appeared in it. "Oh, do you recognize him?" she laughed, looking at Hermione's sudden hate and fear._

"_My records show that he's… developed a taste for a certain girl. And she's not you. Doesn't that tear you up? Doesn't it make you want to get revenge? Well, you can if you give us information…"_

"_No! I won't!" Hermione bellowed._

_Bellatrix glared, "Fine. Perhaps the torture curse will loosen your tongue." _

_Hermione bit her lip, "I won't tell you anything…"_

"_We'll see. CRUCIO!" Bellatrix called. Hermione writhed in pain. Her arms and legs bent the wrong way and she screamed in agony. She was begging Bellatrix to stop, but the evil character only laughed, demanding information._

_Ron stood beside present Hermione, looking horrified._

_After several minutes, Bellatrix stopped. Hermione cried in pain, trying to hide her face._

"_Oh, you're so noble…" Bellatrix teased. She conjured up the smoke form of Ron again._

"_You love this one, don't you?" she sneered. Hermione glared at her._

"_Answer me!"_

_Hermione just glared._

"_Fine. As he is of no importance, I suppose we could just kill him!"_

"_NO!"_

"_Oh… So you do care…"_

"_Well, if you don't cooperate with us, you'll find out your boyfriend… or you wanna-be boyfriend will be dead within a week." She moved the smoke with her wand to show Ron screaming in pain, then on the ground; dead. "We won't make it pleasant either. The torture curse for 6 hours… Hmm, you thought 10 minutes was bad? Oh no. We'll burn holes in his skin, cut him up, and make you watch it all."_

_Hermione moaned, defeated, "Please… no… I…I love him…"_

_Bellatrix grinned, "Now we have a deal."_

_Hermione looked up. There were tears in her eyes. "What… do you want me to do?"_

Hermione looked down at her hands back on the present world. Ron was looking down.

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione."

"Yes it was, Ron…"

"No. You were being noble. You were protecting me. You didn't have to."

Hermione teared up, "I couldn't let you die. Not you… "

Ron looked into her eyes, "You loved me?" he said almost so quietly, it was almost inaudible.

Hermione didn't answer. She just looked down. She couldn't answer that question. She had loved him, but saying it now might jeopardize something. Hermione didn't want to mess up the relationship he had with Lavender.

She left the room, Ron always following after her. The two always remained in silence. Hermione opened a third door and was shocked to find it lined with books. There was only a single bookcase against the back wall, but it was the most she'd seen in forever.

She ran across the room, mouth agape, "Look… look Ron!"

Ron blinked, "The old Hermione's back I see."

Hermione was to busy admiring to books to hear him. She stared at them for what seemed like hours before a flashy title caught her eye. She slowly headed for the book. The binding was crimson with shiny gold letters. Perhaps it was her house colors that drove her to it? She let out a gasp when she read the binding, "Time Travel and its Consequence." Hermione took the old-looking book from the bookcase, and stared at it. This could be the answer.

"Ron… look." she said and showed him the front cover.

Ron grinned, "Great. A book on time travel. To bad you already know how."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "No. This book may have answers to help me. It can tell me what happens when you travel through time. Maybe it can tell me how to reverse it?" she flipped open the first page. "Apparently, it's separated into two parts. Past time travel, and future time travel…"

Ron was not listening. "I hear something, Hermione."

Hermione looked up, "What?"

"We have to get out of here…."

"Okay, we'll just--"

There was a loud crash. Hermione ran from the library and peered downstairs. Death eaters. She gasped. How did they know? Malfoy was there, along with a few others Hermione did not know.

"We know you're here Granger! Get your filthy traitor self down here!"

Hermione gulped, "Ron… let's get out of-- AHH!"

She screamed. A death eater had just appeared in the hall they now stood in. Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's hand and ran. She ran down the back stairs. Three death eaters waited there. They included Draco, Pansy, and a black haired man. The book slipped from Hermione's hand as stunning spells were sent at her. She looked around for her wand frantically, which lay several feet from her.

"_SECTUMSEMPRA!" _Hermione heard Draco's voice, but prayed it had missed it's target.

When she located her wand, she grabbed it quickly and pointed it at the ceiling. After muttering a spell, the ceiling that was above the three death eater crumbled and fell on top of them. Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron, thankful for the distraction and apparated on the spot.

She landed with a loud thud back at he green she knew to be Ron's place.

"That was to close, wasn't it, Ron?"

He didn't answer.

"Ron?" she looked up at him. To her horror, Ron's face had paled. The front of his robes was drenched in blood, and was still bleeding excessively. There was a big cut, as if made by a sword on his chest. She could see that the wound was very deep.

"RON!"

**Well, this is the longest chapter yet! Now you know a bit of how and why Hermione turned, but there's still lots to it. :P Hermione finally found a book on time traveling. Will it make a difference? Gasp. Ron was hit by Malfoy's spell after all. Read and Review, please. :D**

**Wow60: Yes, that thing will be happening very soon, actually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	6. Confessions

Hermione stared at Ron in horror. Her heart was racing, and she couldn't really think straight,

"Oh God… Ron… No… Please don't die…" she looked around the area. She had to get him back into his house. Maybe she and Lavender could work together and fix him up? Hermione looked at Ron desperately, then tried to remember how he'd waved his wand. She managed to imitate it, but still needed the password.

"Ron… quick, what's the password?"

"Mmm…." Ron moaned.

"RON!"

He could hardly speak but managed to choke out, "D.A will… never die….My love will never fly…"

Hermione stared at him with a raised eyebrow, then remembered the danger they were in. She quickly muttered the password and a red door came from the ground. Hermione picked Ron up and leaned him against herself. His blood was now drenching her own clothes. She put his hand on the door and it turned green. Quickly, Hermione tore it open, but she struggled down the long stairs with a very heavy Ron. She had a thought that it might be to late.

"Lavender, please open up!" Hermione screamed at the door, "It's Ron, he's badly hurt…"

No answer.

"Lavender! He's… I think he's going to die! Please… I need help… open…"

Still no one answered. Hermione growled, "Fine! I'm sorry about this, Ron."

"_Confringo!" _she called, and the door exploded. She ran inside the blown apart door, then faced it once more, "_Reparo!" _The door mended itself instantly.

She looked back down at Ron, who had lost consciousness. She dragged him down yet another set of stairs and set him down and the bed he and Lavender shared. He continued to bleed, and his eyes were starting to fog over. Hermione shook her head, "I… I'll be back Ron! I have to find… dittany."

She raced back up the stairs and practically turned the entire house over looking for the stuff. She did not find any, but fortunately did find a bottle of alcohol (The drinking kind) It wouldn't work great, but she could use it to clean the wound. She also found a needle and a spool of thread. She was scared to use it, but knew she had to act fast if she wanted to save Ron, and the time was wearing thin already.

She ran back downstairs with several soft towels, the alcohol, and the needle and thread. She looked at Ron sadly, "Looks like it I'm going to have to do it the muggle way, Ron… Don't worry, I took sewing classes before I went to Hogwarts…"

She walked carefully and slowly to him, then pulled off his robes, followed by his shirt. She gasped in horror, but grabbed the alcohol and poured it all over the wound. Ron screamed loudly as it burned him. Hermione bit her lip, "I'm sorry! This is the only way to clean it, because you have no dittany!"

Hermione dabbed at the area around the wound with the cloth. For the most part, it had stopped bleeding so bad, but the wound was still deep… Hermione took the needle and thread out.

"Wha… what are you…" Ron moaned.

Hermione grabbed her wand and muttered something so that Ron fell into a peaceful slumber.

She then nervously set to work. She poked the needle through Ron's damaged skin, and stitched carefully. She felt she would pass out at some points, but after many hours (Or so it seemed) Hermione stared down at a stitched up wound. It was puffy and red, but the bleeding had stopped, and the wound was closed. Hermione sighed deeply. She wasn't sure how much blood he had lost, and really didn't want to think about it. She wasn't even sure if he'd live.

"I don't know if you can hear me, Ron, but if you're in there…" she trailed off, "I'm sorry. For everything, really. It's my fault you've gotten hurt so many times in the past few months. If I hadn't made you stay at my house… None of this would have… you'd be alive and I wouldn't be crying like an idiot."

She paused. Tears dripped from her eyes and fell onto his bare chest. "I… I love you Ron." she admitted, "Please… please get better. I wouldn't be able to stand it if you died." she whispered and kissed the top of his head to find it was burning up. Hermione secretly hoped Ron could not hear her. She was embarrassing herself.

She put her head in her hands and cried silently for hours before she started to think. Where was Lavender? Why wasn't she in the house? Hermione decided to stand and look around the house, maybe she'd find Lavender sleeping somewhere? Just when she was about to rise, she felt a hand on her wrist.

"…Don't leave me…."

Hermione looked back down to see that Ron's eyes had opened. He still looked dreadful, but the color was coming back to him. Hermione sat back down, 'No… I won't." she said and moved a piece of hair from Ron's eyes.

"You should rest, Ron. You nearly died." Hermione choked.

"Will you lay with me?" Ron asked weakly.

Hermione was taken aback by this question, and stupidly lay on the other side of Ron, "Please rest, Ron."

Ron shook his head, "C-can't… I-I heard you… Hermione."

Hermione's eyes widened, "What? What do you mean?"

"You said you loved me… Were… were you just saying that because you thought I was going to die?"

Hermione looked sadly down at him, "No… I know it's wrong Ron, but I don't think I ever stopped loving you. But I've been stupid. You're married."

"I wanted it to be you." he mumbled.

Hermione blinked in surprise, "What did you say?"

"I wanted you to be my wife…" he coughed. "I wanted to father your children, not… not Lavender's."

Hermione shook her head, "This is the fever talking Ron… you don't know what you're talking--"

"This is the one time I'm sure. I've known it all along. 4th year… I knew I wanted you and only you ever since. But… you broke apart from me. I thought you'd be gone forever. I… thought I'd be alone forever…"

"No… Ron… You're sick. Relax."

"I loved you to." he said quietly.

Hermione didn't say anything to him about this, but just smiled.

"Kiss me." he said quietly, suddenly.

Hermione looked down at him, "What?" she shook her head, although she wanted to do that very much, "I can't… You're married."

"Please, Hermione… I don't know if I'm going to live to see you again…" he put a hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione blinked, bit her lip, but inched forward on the bed and grazed her lips across his. His lips were soft, yet somewhat chapped, and slightly feverish as well. She could feel his hot breath on her as she kissed him slowly and softly.

Neither of them cared that the alarm was going off. Ron kissed Hermione back, but it never really deepened. It was an innocent, quiet kiss, that ended a few long seconds later.

Hermione looked into his eyes. Ron was staring back into her brown ones. They said nothing.

Hermione looked down at Ron's chest, her eyes looking over his wound. She reached out and grazed her fingers over the scar, "Does it hurt, Ron?"

Ron let out a breath. Had he been holding it? "A bit… but I'm better with you right here next to me."

Hermione smiled, "Ron…" she paused, "I wonder where Lavender is?"

"She's not here? No wonder no one came running when the alarm…" he covered his ears, "Bloody hell!" he said and pointed his wand at the ceiling, silencing the alarm.

Hermione sighed, "No, she's not. You were passed out Ron. I was so scared you weren't going to make it. Nobody was here to help me. " she shook her head. She felt Ron put a hand on her shoulder.

"You saved my life, Hermione. Not just once, but three times. And that's just for a couple of months."

"Well… if it hadn't been for me you wouldn't have been in any of those messes!"

"Please. It's me. I would've gotten in trouble somehow." Ron laughed.

Hermione grinned, and leaned forward to kiss Ron again, (He looked delighted to be receiving another one) but she heard the door open. Hermione jumped from the bed, "Ron! Could… could someone have found us?"

Ron didn't rise, he was still pretty weak. Hermione pointed her wand at the door, waiting to hex a death eater.

"What happened to my house?!" Lavender's voice rang. Hermione sighed in relief.

Lavender trudged down the stairs, "Won-Won, what happened to the--" she gasped.

"What are _you _doing here?!" Lavender pointed at Hermione. Hermione blinked.

"I thought my husband took you home!"

"He did, Lavender… We ran into some trouble,"

"Why are you in my bedroom!?" she screamed. "Where's your shirt, Ron?! What were you two doing?" Lavender was glaring at Hermione, "I'm going to kill you!"

Hermione glared, "Ron's hurt, in case you haven't noticed! I was just trying to save his life!" she pointed at the long stitched scar on Ron's chest.

"Oh, Won-Won!" Lavender cried, rushing to Ron's side, "What did that prat do to you?" she traced her finger over Ron's wounds. Hermione thought she saw Ron wince.

Ron shook his head, "Saved my life. We were at her place, when all of these death eaters showed up. One hit me with setumsempra…" he explained.

Lavender's face got a disturbing puppy-dog look, "Oh, Won-Won. Lucky you're safe at home with me!" She hugged his head tightly, and Ron groaned.

"Where were you, anyhow?" Ron asked when she let go of him.

"What?"

"Where were you? We were gone for hours, and when we came back, it took you hours to show your face!"

"Really, Won-Won. You're delusional. It's only been a couple of hours."

"Where the bloody hell were you!?"

Lavender sighed, "I… I was checking on the baby."

"How?" Ron demanded, narrowing his eyes.

"My… my mother was a healer. Remember? I went to her house to see if the baby is okay. I'm happy to say he will be healthy.

Ron grinned, "It's going to be a boy?"

Lavender smirked, "Yes, Won-Won."

Hermione rolled her eyes. She could see lies behind Lavender's eyes, and she wanted to get the truth.

Lavender left the room, "I'm going to get some tea." she glared at Hermione, "Why don't you come with me?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes, "I think I'll stay here, thanks."

Lavender smirked, "No really. Come with me!" she demanded. Hermione looked at Ron for help, who merely gave her a look that said 'Just do it'

Hermione sighed and followed Lavender into the kitchen.

"What's going on with you two?" she demanded at once, "Remember how I said I'd call the death eaters? I wasn't kidding! I will!"

Hermione shook her head, "Nothing! This has always been your problem! You accuse everyone, and never trust anyone, including your husband! What does that say about you?"

Lavender fidgeted, "I'm not the one who's done anything wrong--"

"You sure?" Hermione questioned, "You sure you haven't been sneaking around with anybody?"

Lavender glanced from side to side, "How dare you… I would never…"

Hermione laughed, "You know what I heard? When people accuse their partners this much, they are often trying to hide something themselves. And it is quite often something of the same subject."

Lavender glared at Hermione, "I don't know what you mean."

"The baby isn't Ron's. Is it?" Hermione said quietly.

"Are you accusing me… No! The baby does indeed belong to my husband…" but she looked nervous.

Hermione shook her head, "Where have you really been sneaking off to?"

Lavender sighed, "I… I really did go to get the baby checked. I wanted to see who's it was."

Hermione's eyes widened, "Ah-hah… So who else?"

Lavender sighed, "Seamus…"

Hermione cocked her eyebrow, "But he was captured. By death eaters. Months ago."

Lavender glared, "I know! But the baby is Seamus's…"

"How? What happened?"

" Months ago, after being in hiding with Ron for so long, I went up to the surface and ran into Seamus. He was just as good looking as ever. We started to sneak around for a few weeks, and once he was captured, I found out I was pregnant. I wasn't sure who the father was, until now."

Hermione shook her head, " You disgust me. How could you cheat on Ron? He's been nothing but faithful to you!"

Lavender smirked, "Funny little world, isn't it? And if you do so much as breathe a word to him about this, I will call the death eaters. Hear me? I will make sure you are killed."

"Ron has the right to know his wife is a no-good cheater!" Hermione shot back.

Lavender shook her head, "No he doesn't. I need him here to take care of this baby, since Seamus is gone. I don't really need that red-headed idiot. But the child needs a dad. Even though he will be a blundering idiot."

Hermione pulled her wand out, "Don't talk about Ron like that."

Lavender grinned, "Going to kill me? If you kill me, you'll also be taking an innocent life." she patted her stomach.

Hermione glared, "…Fine…"

Hermione left Lavender where she sat and slowly walked back downstairs. She walked into Ron's room, and sighed when she saw he was still laying on the bed. Fortunately, he was looking much better.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Oh… you know… just Lavender complaining as usual." Hermione blurted, hoping it would be enough.

She sat on the edge of Ron's bed. "So, my house did hold answers like I thought. And I did betray you guys."

Ron rolled his eyes, "No. You were forced. You were protecting your friends. They probably imperiused you soon after, once you started to talk a little. Because we both know you wouldn't kill anybody."

Hermione shrugged, "To bad we lost the book." she sighed, "It could have helped, but we can't go back now."

Ron suddenly grinned, "I guess I can be good for some things."

Hermione blinked at him, "What?"

"I got the book. It's in my bag." he pointed to the small rucksack he'd brought along with them, "I saw you drop it… So I tried to stuff it away as quick as I could, but I was seen. That's when Malfoy hit me with that curse."

Hermione beamed, "Ron! You… you're so wonderful!" she grinned and hugged him. Ron jerked.

"Oww…"

Hermione leapt back. "Er… sorry. Forgot about your wound." Part of her wondered why the alarm hadn't gone off when she hugged Ron. Then she remembered it had been silenced. She rummaged through Ron's book bag and pulled out the faded book, running her finger along the binding in a kind of trance. She opened the book and flipped it to future time travel.

"Okay. Time for answers, then."

**There you have it. Chapter 6. Very dramatic. Haha. Ron and Hermione finally share a kiss, although it was pretty innocent. What do you all think of Lavender? She cheated on the cuddly Ron! What will Ron think if and when he finds out? Tsk tsk. **

**I don't know when I'll be able to get the next chapter up, but it'll probably be up sometime this week. It'll mostly be about Hermione and Ron finding out more about time travel. Until then, thanks for all the support!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	7. Time Travel and its Consequence

Hermione flipped the pages in _Time and it's Consequence _until she reached the 2nd part of the book labeled 'Future'. She bit her lip and began to read on the subject.

She flipped through the pages and chapters, passing by ones such as "Time tuners", "Timdstogs", "Portals," and finally, "Potions"

_Wizards have been fascinated with the thought of time travel for years. It wasn't until the early 1900's that a time traveling potion was finally created. Needless to say, people would try and get their hands on time turners, but unfortunately, time turners aren't often the best choice in future time traveling. Timdstogs were also very rare. One bite from these creatures would send you 50 years into the past or future, simply depending on how old it was. Once again, these creatures were rare, and only showed their faces at night in the hottest deserts. You never knew where you were going with portals, and one of them only showed up every 25 years or so, so wizards lost faith in them._

_Finally, wizards came up with the potion that could send you as far as 10 years into the future with one goblet. _

_The Sands of Time potion (As it is famously known) is very difficult to make indeed. You would need such ingredients as: Timdstog venom, dragon blood, eldela (Used in aging potions as well), Juice from a petal of a Venomus Tentacula, and sand from a time turner. The potion takes 3 months to make, and during that time, it much be constantly watched, or something could easily go wrong, and it may explode._

_The potion comes with its own dangers, even if you managed to brew it properly. You could find yourself going much farther in time than you realized! One drop of this potion is the equivalent to one day, so it must be taken very carefully. _

_People will age with the potion, depending on how far they go. They will also find that they were indeed living a life while fast forwarding all of those years. The life that they live, however, is not normally one the wizard/witch would have liked. It has been proven that somebody who has taken the potion will more than likely be easily manipulated into thinking a certain way. Several wizards merely went forward 5 years and found themselves married with 15 children. (The odd thing was, the wizard hated children)_

_Indeed, the potion is the most different than all of the other way you can travel forward, for it is the only one where you will age, and have a life. If you are bitten by a Timdstog, you will fast forward and find out you ceased to exist for several years! You will be the same age as when you were bitten, and people will not remember a thing of you. _

_Yes, time traveling is a risky business, and has gotten quite a few people into trouble, but it can also sometimes be rewarding, you just have to be careful how you go about it._

Hermione sighed and closed the book after finishing the chapter on _The sands of Time Potion_. It hadn't given much detail on how to make the potion, merely how long it took and some of the ingredients. Hermione rubbed her eyes. The potion would cause people to be easier to manipulate. Maybe that was it? Could she have been caught just after drinking it, and been carried over to You-Know-Who's world? It would explain her actions, but still would not explain why the death eaters would let her in.

She looked over her shoulder to see Ron still reading. She waited until he finished to speak.

"Well… that was interesting. I guess I drank to much." she shrugged.

Ron shook his head, "I knew it!" he yelled in triumph.

Hermione gave him a questionable stare, "Knew what?"

"There _was_ something wrong with the potion! I knew it couldn't be you acting like a death eater all those years!"

"It was me, Ron. The potion was acting through me."

"See? It wasn't your fault. You were just under a kind of spell. Maybe it wasn't the imperius curse, but that potion is just as bad, looks like." Ron grinned.

Hermione shook her head, "Well… I guess so." she smiled slightly, "I never should have taken it to begin with! None of this would have happened."

Ron blinked, 'Whaddyou…"

"I mean, if I hadn't take the potion, Harry might still be alive! I wouldn't have joined the death eaters, the world wouldn't be in hiding, and you wouldn't be married to … _her._ It was all because of a stupid little jealous prat. Ugh. I hate myself…"

Ron stared, 'Hermione… Don't say that." he gave her a one-arm hug, "You don't know if it still would have happened… Nobody really has control. We can't just… see into the bloody future."

"We can control it! I could have helped you and Harry, instead of the death eaters! Then who knows! Things might have been different! The death eaters might have been gone, the world would be in order, and we… we could have… It could have been me and you…"

Ron said nothing for several long moments. He ran a hand through his fiery hair before speaking.

"Blimey… Hermione…don't tempt me. I'm married, and I'm going to have a bloody son for crying out loud."

Hermione looked sadly at him. She wondered what he would think if she told him what Lavender had told her.

"I just… I can't. If I look at you, I'm probably going to loose control.. And when you say stuff like that… I… I just can't, okay?" he rubbed his eyes, 'I can't go against her."

Hermione bit her lip, "I know… That's so… wonderful of you."

Lavender was leaning against the door, listening to every word, "Glad to know you won't cheat on me, Ron. But why would she be tempting? Look at her. I mean, maybe she's gotten a little prettier, but she can't compare to me!"

Ron glared at Lavender, who started to fake-cry, "Is it because I've gotten fatter, Won-Won? You can't look at me anymore? You don't love me anymore, do you?"

Ron didn't answer, but his lips moved, as if he was about to. Lavender glared, "Why don't I just slip you some veritaserum could get some answers around here!"

Hermione mumbled something. Lavender glared daggers at her, "What?"

Hermione smirked, "I said, maybe it's you who could go for some truth potion, not Ron."

Ron blinked, "What's she talking about, Lavender?" he said sternly.

"I… I don't know what she's talking about!"

Hermione laughed, "Oh, really? You have no idea? You haven't been lying about anything?"

Ron looked at Lavender questionably.

Lavender gritted her teeth, 'I would never--"

Hermione stood up, "You sure you're not a liar? A no-good-cheating liar?"

Ron looked at Hermione, "Come on, Hermione. Let her--"

Lavender slapped Hermione across the face, 'How dare you! You good-for-nothing mudblood!"

BANG.

Ron had shot a stunning spell at Lavender. The red jet of light hit her in the chest. Lavender staggered backward.

"Don't. Ever. Call. Hermione. A. Mudblood." Ron said slowly and quietly, as he pointed his wand at Lavender again.

Lavender winced, and tried to take in breath. She was having a hard time, and in no time, she was writhing on the floor, gasping for air.

Ron stared at Lavender, shocked. "I… I attacked my wife…" he breathed.

Hermione kneeled down to get to Lavender's level. She slapped her across the face a couple of times, trying to see if she could react to anything. Lavender continued to gasp for air, as if her own lungs wouldn't open up. Hermione flicked her wand, and Lavender rose several feet. Hermione moved her wand, and Lavender was set gently on the bed.

Hermione began to move her wand all over Lavender, muttering spells that would clear the airway, and calm people. Lavender continued to shake on the bed, but she seemed to be doing better. Hermione finally muttered a sleeping charm, and Lavender slipped into a dreamless sleep.

She turned back to Ron, "What were you thinking?!" she demanded, half yelling.

"What… I… she… she called you a mudblood, Hermione!" Ron pleaded.

Hermione shook her head, "It doesn't matter! Don't you think I'm used to that by now? You didn't have to hit her with a stunning spell! And in the chest! Not to mention, she's pregnant!" Hermione sighed, looking frazzled.

Ron couldn't speak for a few seconds, "So… is the baby going to be okay?"

Hermione looked up at him sadly. "I don't know. It could go either way. The baby won't die from getting hit, because you didn't hit her stomach, but as Lavender was in such a big shock, the baby could follow that. Of course, babies can't handle nearly that much. We'll just have to hope I got Lavender calm in time…"

Hermione leaned back against a chair she had conjured up beside the bed. Lavender was now sleeping soundly, as Hermione had made the charm to last several hours.

"I'm sorry, Hermione." Ron mumbled.

"Sorry? You should be apologizing to Lavender, not me!"

"No. I'm sorry I'm such a bloody idiot!" he yelled, "What can you expect from Ron Weasley? I'm just a stupid, clueless brute."

Hermione rolled her eyes, 'Stop acting like a 15-year old."

Ron glared, "How can I? You always treat me like a child! Even now, when we're both 26!"

Hermione shook her head, "Please leave me some quiet. I just want to think!"

"What? You're in my bloody house! I could kick you out like that!" he snapped his fingers.

Hermione fumed, "Excuse me? What? Do you want me to be killed by death eaters? Didn't think so!"

Ron glared, "What were you talking about?"

She blinked, "What are _you _talking about?"

"You and Lavender! You called her a liar! What was that about?"

Hermione turned pink, "Oh… that… that was nothing. Only she can tell you. I have no place."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You were talking about it like you wanted me to know!"

"I do!" she exclaimed, "But I can't! It's none of my business, really."

Tears began to fall from her eyes. '_Great. Why am I crying in front of him?' _Ron stared at her, "Don't cry." he pleaded.

Hermione shook her head, "I'm… not!"

Ron laughed, "Kind of looks like you are. I'm not that stupid."

Hermione choked a laugh. Ron shook his head with a chuckle, and within seconds the both of them were bursting with laughter.

Hermione dried her tears (They were of laughing too hard, now). She smiled up at Ron, who was grinning right back at her. Ron's eyes softened. Hermione's widened. She moved her lips forward, not caring what would happened if Lavender woke up. Ron moved his forward as well. Their lips were a mere inch from touching when they heard a scream.

"What. Are you doing?!" Lavender demanded. She was now sitting up in the bed. "I wake up to hear laughing, and the two of you snogging! You tell me you're not cheating, Ronald?"

Ron blinked, "Um… we actually didn't…"

"Hmph! You're impossible. This is the second time I've seen the two of you kiss."

Hermione interrupted, "Lavender, we haven't kissed. Ever." It was a lie, but Lavender hadn't seen what happened when she was gone.

Lavender narrowed her eyes, "I don't believe you. But I'll give you one final chance, before it happens, Granger. If I catch your lips anywhere near my husband's…" she growled.

Ron looked at the two of them suspiciously, "Lavender… you should lay down. That stress isn't good for the baby. Hermione said--"

"Oh. Dear Hermione said so! So it must be true!"

"Lavender, it's true. You must not put excess stress on a --" Hermione began.

"Shut it! I swear, Hermione Granger! You need to stay out of my business!"

Hermione quieted. Lavender pointed her wand at Ron and shouted, "_Diffindo!" _A small but stinging cut appeared on Ron's cheek.

He winced, "What was that for?!"

"To remind you to be faithful." Lavender smirked, "Next time it'll be worse, so watch yourself."

With that, Lavender fell back to sleep.

Hermione turned back to Ron and frowned at his wound, "Sorry about that." she said and grazed her finger gently over it, "I can mend it. It won't be hard. It's just a little cut after all…"

Ron closed his eyes and shuddered when Hermione's finger grazed his cut, "Sure…" he breathed out.

Hermione took her wand out and pointed it at his face. "_Episkey." _she whispered. Ron's cut glowed, then it faded, and the wound had disappeared.

Ron grinned, "You're a lifesaver. Literally." Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Please. You were in no danger from that little cut."

"Still." Ron grinned, 'You need to loosen up, you know."

Hermione pouted, "What?"

Ron had suddenly shot his hands forward and began to tickle Hermione's ribs. Hermione let out shriek of laughter, "R-ron!"

Ron only grinned and continued to tickle her. Hermione roared with laughter, "Ron. Stop! Ahh… knock it off! Hahaha! You're going… to wake Lavender!" she breathed out. That seemed to stop him. Ron pulled back, a mischievous look still on his face.

"You complete…" Hermione shook her head, unable to finish, "What if Lavender had woken up?"

Ron pursed his lips, "Yea, well, you looked like you needed a little laugh."

"We were just laughing no more than 15 minutes ago!" Hermione whispered back.

"What if I wasn't done?"

Hermione sighed, "I don't understand you sometimes."

She turned her attention back to _'Time Travel and its Consequence.' _"I wonder if I could go back?"

"Hmm?" Ron perked up.

"I mean, there's got to be a potion to go back in time to… right? I want to go back, Ron."

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, "You can't just go and collect potion ingredients. Besides, you don't know how long it will take. You don't even know if there's a way!"

Hermione picked the book up, "That's why I want to read up on it to see if it is possible! Don't you see? I could go back and fix everything!"

Ron blinked at her, "But… where will you get ingredients?"

Hermione smirked, "Well I won't have to! I'll just go back to the Room of--" she froze. "No."

Ron fidgeted, "What's wrong?"

"I can't go to the Room of Requirement. It's broken."

"How do you--"

"Because the last time I used it, it was as if the room collapsed on itself, like it didn't exist. The door wouldn't even open, and when I turned back, the wall was just completely caved in, as if it was never there." Hermione shook her head.

"I'll figure something out. But first I have to catch up on my reading." She flipped the pages back to 'Past' time travel and began to read.

**There's chapter 7. I'm sorry to say I can see an end to this story coming up pretty soon I think I'll write about 3 or 4 more chapters, then wrap it up. : ( But I've enjoyed writing it.**

**Now Hermione knows why she was acting so different during those ten years, but she still doesn't know for sure why they accepted her as a death eater. It'll be explained soon, though. :D Lavender looks like she's about to crack, and Ron and Hermione are staring to show their feelings more and more. What did you think of this chapter? Sucked? Glowed? Read and review, please! Your reviews keep me writing.**

**If any of you have an idea for this story, feel free to pm me. There were a few of you who inspired a couple of chapters already. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	8. Most Potent Potions

The chapters in the past section of _Time Travel and its Consequence_ were similar to the ones in the future section. Hermione flipped past time turners, hoping to find something about a potion. She sighed in relief when she found it.

It was also known as the _Sands of Time_ potion, and had most of the same ingredients, except for the venom of a baby Timdstog. It took the same amount of time to brew, but apparently you had to keep it frozen for the second month before continuing work on the potion. The potion needed as much attention as the future potion, but took a break for a month.

Hermione sighed in relief when she saw it would take you back to the day or year, depending on how much you took, and you'd look the way you did in that year. Hermione smiled. She would be 16 again, and none of the horrible things with Voldemort would have ever happened. She decided at once she wanted to try and brew the potion, but was a bit worried on how she's get the ingredients.

All of the ingredients would be hard to track. She knew she could easily buy dragon blood, or she could have if all of the stores hadn't shut down. She wondered if some of the dark magic stores would be open. Surely they would have some dragon blood? Her heart dropped again. Even if they did, they wouldn't sell it to her. She was a traitor to them now, and they were probably still looking for her.

Timdstogs would only be in the deserts in the dead of night, and she'd have to find a baby one at that. It would be difficult, but not so hard. She'd just have to be careful not to get bitten.

Eldela came in the form of aging fruit. They only grew in the coldest mountains. Hermione sighed. Perhaps the store would have some of that to? She thought not, but hoped so.

The Venomus Tentacula only bloomed on a full moon. Hermione knew one to be coming up next week. They grew in dark forests, so Hermione wondered if they would find one in the forbidden forest near Hogwarts.

Time turners would be the most difficult to find. The ministry had fallen, so they probably wouldn't carry them anymore, but she was determined to find it somewhere.

Hermione rubbed her eyes. She needed 'Most Potent Potions' She was sure that 'The Sands of Time' would be in it. She would also need a cauldron.

She sighed and looked back up at Ron.

"This will be difficult. Do you have a cauldron in the house, Ron?" Hermione asked, hoping.

Ron looked up, "Wha? Well… Yeah, I think so. But it's pretty small…"

Hermione smiled, "Doesn't matter. As long as there's one around…" she groaned, "We need a copy of 'Most Potent Potions'. I'm sure they'll have it in there…"

Ron gaped at her, "Are you mental?! Do you remember what happened last time we went to your place? There was a trace on it or something. They were waiting for you to go back there, so they could capture you! We can't just bloody well show up back there!"

Hermione bit her lip, "We have to! It's our only hope, Ron. It's the only chance we have to fix everything! Please!"

Ron stared at her, then slowly nodded, "Okay… When do you want to go?"

"As soon as possible," Hermione answered, "Right now. I want to start the potion immediately."

Ron slowly nodded, "Okay…"

They made their way up the stairs out of the house. Lavender had been avoiding them, so Hermione was only a little worried about that. Once above ground, the two of them grasped hands and disapparated.

They arrived again on the snowy hill, practically on the doorstep of Hermione's home. Wind and snow blew fiercely as a blizzard raged.

Hermione shivered and covered her eyes with her sweater, "Come on…" she mumbled and opened the door.

The house was still damaged and wrecked from the last time they had been here. Hermione walked silently through the cold and quiet house, wishing to get out of there as soon as possible.

The door to the library was still ajar. Hermione bit her lip and pushed inside to find the wall was still lined with books. She prayed that 'Most Potent Potions' would be one of them. She scanned the book case carefully, searching for what seemed like hours with no luck.

"Hermione? I think this is it." Ron said from somewhere far away. Hermione whipped her head around. Ron stood on the other side of the room. He had reached for a book on the very top shelf, and was flipping through the pages carefully. Hermione walked slowly to him. She beamed when she got a look at the cover. It was what they had been looking for.

Hermione gave him a one-armed hug, "What would I do without you, Ronald?"

Ron smiled slightly. Hermione thought she saw his ears go red.

She took the book from him and flipped through it. Her heart was pounding as she searched for _The Sands of Time_. With each potion passing, her heartbeat quickened, until she stopped on that one potion. She smiled and tears came to her eyes, "Here it is…" she breathed.

She pocketed the book and turned to face him, "We better get out of here, Ron. Who knows how long it will take them to get here."

Ron nodded, "Alright, let's apparate then."

Hermione shook her head, "No. While we're here we may as well find Eldela. Right?"

Ron blinked a few times, confused, but he nodded, "Sure… but, is it really safe? I mean, it's freezing outside."

Hermione laughed, "It's the only time it's available, Ron! Let's go!" she grabbed his hand and led him out of the cold house, to be greeted with even colder air.

She shivered and cuddled up against Ron. Finding this would be harder than she thought…

They searched for what seemed like hours, but what really elapsed into 30 minutes. Hermione was starting to feel numb. He nose was bright red, like Ron's.

"Hermione, this is stupid. We have to get out of here before we freeze to death!"

Hermione weakly shook her head, she was pointing at a dark object ahead of them.

It looked like a tree, but the leaves and fruit it was bearing were frozen solid. Hermione's lip twitched. She had attempted to smile. She broke away from Ron and walked slowly ahead. Her muscles were all sore, but she thought she could run. Hell, running would warm her up. She brushed the bitterly cold ice and snow from her brow as new icy particles fell on her. She ran forward, leaving Ron where he stood.

She hadn't expected this. While she was running, she thought she heard a crack. She looked down for a split second, and the ice broke beneath her. Hermione let out a scream and fell through the shattered ice.

The water swallowed her, and a thousand needle sharp knives stabbed into her. She choked on the icy water, and felt as if something was pulling her down. She reached for the surrounding ice, but her hands slipped on it. She was feeling herself lose consciousness.

Hermione woke up in a warm bed. About twenty layers of blanket covered her, but she still felt cold. A cup of steaming hot tea sat on the bedside table next to her. This was her room a the Weasley house… but how did she get there?

Ron entered the room, wearing a flustered look. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Hermione's eyes open.

"Bloody Hell. Never scare me like that again." He set 'Most Potent Potions' on her bedside table. "The book got pretty wet, but I reckon it'll still be alright. If I can still read it, I'm sure you can."

Hermione moaned, "What happened?"

Ron blinked, "Don't you remember? You ran off trying to get that piece of fruit, then you fell though the ice. About gave me a heart attack…"

She smiled up at him, "Thanks… For saving my life, Ron."

Ron shrugged, "Of course. I couldn't just let you die…"

Hermione shook her head, "I was so stupid! Why didn't I just use a summoning charm? I… I can't believe this. Now we have to go back and…"

"Do you think I'm completely worthless?" Ron piped.

"What?"

"I got that fruit, you know. After I dived in to save you, I summoned it. Not that hard. Just said 'Accio Eldela.'" Ron grinned at her, and he pulled out a frozen looking piece of fruit. "Book says it takes a week to thaw, then you can chop it up and throw it in the cauldron."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you. You always come through, even when I'm being stupid."

Ron shook his head, "Don't mention it."

Hermione reached for the book on the table and opened it to _The Sands of Time (Past). _She read through the list of ingredients (They were the same as the other book), and how to prepare them. Apparently, the dragon blood was to go in first, then a week after that, you were to add freshly cut Eldela, and stir it counter clockwise 23 times, or until it turned white. Hermione stopped reading there, "We have to get some dragon blood, Ron. As soon as possible."

Ron blinked at her, "Hermione you almost froze--"

"Ron! We need it as soon as possible! As in, we need to get to an open store right now, and get some!"

Ron just stared at her, "Right now? As in, _now? _But… we just got back from…"

"Ronald! If we don't go now, the potion will fail!" She sat up quickly, "I don't care if I almost froze." she strained. Her toes were still somewhat numb, "We need that ingredient!"

Ron sighed, 'I… where are we supposed to go?" he demanded.

Hermione thought a moment, "Borgin and Burkes? It was pretty much a death eater store… right? It might still be open. And dragon blood seems like something they would sell."

"Fine. But if we're caught and killed, I'm blaming you." he said with a smile.

They arrived in Knockturn alley. The place was just as deserted as Diagon alley, but store windows were still lit up in some spots. Hermione quickly scanned the alley, her eyes falling on the store. Borgin and Burkes was still open by the looks of it. Hermione and Ron both put hoods over their heads, as if trying to hide their identity.

The two opened the door and quietly made their way throughout the store. The shop owner looked up at them from behind a desk, then returned to a paper he'd been reading. Hermione headed for the back of the store, where several strange ingredients could be found. She was thankful to see there wasn't really anyone in the store. Hermione's eyes scanned the back shelves. Her eyes brightened when she spotted a vial labeled 'Dragon Blood'. She carefully picked it up and turned it in her hands. The bottle contained about ½ a pint to a pint of blood, she guessed. She nearly dropped the bottle containing the thick green blood when she saw the price tag.

500 galleons. Her jaw dropped. 500 galleons for less than a pint of blood? Sure dragon blood was valuable, but that was ridiculous! She looked around the store carefully, then bit her lip. She would regret this forever… Then, making sure nobody was looking, Hermione pocketed the valuable blood.

She spotted Ron and rushed to him, "Quick! Time to go!"

Ron blinked dumbly, "But I thought--"

"Nope! They don't have it here!" Hermione hissed and pushed him out the door. She was just about to leave when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hey! Are your pocket's heavy?" The shop keeper growled, and pulled his wand out.

"Cruc--"

Hermione pulled her own wand out, "_Stupefy!" s_he shouted. A red jet of light shot from her wand and hit the shop keeper in the chest. He staggered backward and fell, stunned.

"I know who you are! You're that traitor the death eaters have been looking for! I'll call them here right now!" The shop keeper had stood back up, and was reaching for something in his pocket.

Hermione panicked, "_Avis Oppungo!" _She yelled. Several small, fat, yellow birds flew from Hermione's wand and shot sharply at the shopkeeper. Hermione grinned as she saw the man struggle against the attacking birds. She stared back at Ron and grabbed his hand. The two disapparated.

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief back at Ron's place. Another close call. This couldn't keep happening. They would surely get captured eventually if they weren't careful. Hermione walked downstairs and into her room. She took the dragon blood from her pocket and frowned at it. She had stolen… She was becoming a true criminal. Ron stepped inside her room with a small cauldron. It looked like it could fill about 3 or 4 goblets. Hermione reached for it with a smile and uncorked the blood, then poured it slowly inside.

She pointed her wand above the cauldron and whispered a spell. A metal hand appeared and held the cauldron by the handle. Hermione pointed her wand beneath the cauldron and muttered, "_Incendio_" A small fire started under the cauldron. According to the book, she was to boil the blood for a week until she added the Eldela. Then she was to stop the fire and stick to stirring.

She sighed and sat against her bed. Ron leaned against the doorway wearing a stupid grin.

"What?" Hermione questioned.

"The spell you used on the shop owner."

"Yea? What about it?" Hermione asked, confused. Stupefy was a spell she used quite often.

"Don't you remember?" Ron cocked his eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Avis Oppungo," He paused, "You used that spell on me in our sixth year."

Hermione blinked.

"When you found out Lavender and I were dating, remember?"

Hermione grinned. It was starting to come back to her, "Oh… I do remember." she giggled, 'Sorry about that."

"Yeah. It bloody hurt. I'll never underestimate little birds again, thanks to you."

Hermione looked up at him, "Well… you were being an arse. Sorry."

Ron shook his head. He looked as if he was about to say something, then seemed to change his mind. Hermione decided not to press this.

Hermione slept horribly that night. She dreamed that she was a princess in a high tower. Ron was a knight in shining armor trying to save her on the ground below. He was trying his best to use any spells he could to get her down, but nothing worked. He eventually said he was sending her a drink that would let her float down to him. He waved his wand and a small bottle of a bright pink liquid floated to her. Princess Hermione drank it and she fell down from the tower. Knight Ron caught her in his arms, and told her he had always loved her. He was just about to kiss her when an ugly prince with blonde hair appeared behind them. Hermione recognized him to be Draco. Prince Draco demanded that Hermione was his princess and shot a green spell at Knight Ron, who crumpled to the ground, dead. Princess Hermione cried and cried. Prince Draco grinned evilly and yanked Hermione to her feet. He said they were going back to the palace where Hermione would get special treatment from the king and dukes, then a kiss at the end of the day.

**Sorry it took me so long to get a chapter up! I hope this chapter was okay. Ron and Hermione are finally starting to brew the potion! Yay! Not to many romantic moments in this chapter, and Lavender wasn't even in it. (Except mentioned a couple of times) **

**Read and Review please! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	9. Frozen in Time

Hermione rose early on most days, only to check and make sure the potion was brewing properly. About a week had passed since Hermione and Ron found the eldela and dragon blood, so that meant it was time for the next step in the potion.

Hermione pulled the eldela from her drawer and conjured up a knife. She held her breath for a moment, then began to chop. The knife sank through the thawed fruit easily, to Hermione's relief. After chopping the fruit into several wedges, she slipped them into the cauldron and began stirring. After twenty three stirs counter clockwise, the deep potion turned a shocking form of white. Hermione looked back to the book. It needed to be stirred three times an hour, twelve hours a day, for a month. At the end of the month, you were to add the venom of the baby Timdstog. At that time, it was supposed to turn a violent shade of red, then be frozen for a month.

Hermione blinked rapidly. How were they supposed to make this work? How were they going to make this work? If they were to be stirring it this much, how were they supposed to look for ingredients? Hermione pondered for what seemed like hours, stirring the potion when necessary.

Then it came to her. How could she not have thought of it? She smirked and waved her wand, muttering things every few seconds. When she pulled her wand away, she beamed to find out that the potion could now stir itself. She had made it so every 20 minutes, the potion would stir itself once counter clockwise for twelve hours, rest for twelve hours before starting again. It was easier this way. Now they could concentrate on gathering ingredients.

Lavender was now about 5 months into her pregnancy, and her belly was bigger than ever. She was still holding onto Ron for dear life, and would glare at Hermione every chance she got.

Hermione wanted to leave this house, maybe go searching for a baby timdstog? She didn't know if she could bring Ron along, Lavender would have her head. She nodded. This time she would go alone. She'd just have to be careful not to be bitten.

She didn't tell Ron or Lavender about her plan to leave and roam the deserts. She was pretty certain that Ron would have something to say about it, but it had to be done. It was a couple of weeks later that she actually decided it was time to go for it. After all, in a little more than a week, she was to add the venom and freeze the potion. Hermione poked at her dinner one night, knowing she would leave soon.

"Hermione? What's up? Are you going to eat that?" Ron pointed at a mound of mashed potatoes on Hermione's plate.

"Hmm? Oh… yes. I'll eat it, sorry."

"You seem kind of distracted. Why?"

Lavender glared at her across the table, "Yeah. Why, Hermione? My food not good enough for you?"

Hermione blinked, "No. That's not it at all. I'm… I'm just a little tired, I suppose." Hermione poked at her food and forced down a bite of potatoes.

After dinner, Ron cornered Hermione, away from Lavender and gripped her arm, "What are you planning?"

Hermione blushed, "I… I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh yeah? When are you adding the next ingredient?" he asked in a whisper. Hermione shuddered at the closeness of his lips to her ear.

"N-next week." she breathed back, feeling she was about to collapse.

Ron's grip tightened, "And, where are you going tonight?" he breathed.

Hermione gulped, "…I… I was going to…"

"Yes?"

"Find a Timdstog… in the desert." she admitted.

Ron grinned and pulled away, "Great. I'll pack my stuff."

Hermione glared, "You arse! I wanted to go alone, Ron! You knew you could get it out of me! And that's not fair!"

Ron rolled his eyes, "You sound like Harry. How he always wanted to do things alone. Look where that got him." Ron's voice suddenly got quiet.

Hermione frowned. Harry. She missed him so much, and if it wasn't for her, he'd still be alive. They wouldn't be in hiding. What she wouldn't give to just… see him again. She'd apologize over and over, and beg for forgiveness. Tears fell and dripped down her cheeks.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt something wipe them away. She opened her eyes wide, to see that Ron was removing her tears with the gentle touch of his thumb. He was looking down at her sadly. Hermione shook her head and leaned into him, resting her head against Ron's chest, as he cradled her in his arms. This was where she'd always wanted to be, but it could never be.

It was a little after midnight now, and Lavender would probably be sleeping. Hermione looked back up at Ron, "You can't come with me, Ron."

Ron stared at her, "Why not?

"Because… this is my fault, and I have to do it on my own."

"Oh come on. Don't give me that, Hermione. We've been through it before. I'm going with you. I mean, what if you lost it out there, and you needed my help? I've come through before, haven't I?"

Hermione paused. He did make a very good point, but she didn't want to risk his life anymore than she already had. "I'm sorry, Ron. I hope you'll understand. I just want to do this alone. I'll be back by morning, I swear."

Ron was looking down at her sadly. Hermione stood up on tiptoe and kissed his cheek, hoping that it might convince him, and gripped his hand softly, "I'm not about to leave you forever. We have a potion brewing. I'll only be gone for a few hours," She folded her arms, "If anything goes wrong, I'll send you a message. I promise."

With that, Hermione let go of Ron's hand and disappeared up the stairs, not daring to look back. Once on green again, Hermione waved her wand and apparated.

She appeared in a very sandy place. She knew it would be cold here, as deserts do get cold after dark, but she wasn't expecting it to be this cold. Hermione shivered lightly and put on a pair of dragon hide gloves, and her cloak.

She walked the desert carefully and quietly, thinking of Ron the entire time. Why had she left him? He could have been a great help.. He always was.

Several creatures passed by Hermione quickly, but none of them matched the description of the Timdstog that was pictured in the book. Even in the dark, Hermione could see this. She could hear owls screeching, and coyotes howling. She began to wish Ron was here. Just him putting his big strong arms around her would be enough.

Ron…

She smiled at the thought of him. She remembered all of the times they had. All the fights, all of the arguments, every hug, their jealousy towards one another's boy/girlfriends. And of course, all of the adventures they had had with Harry.

She wished she hadn't even touched that potion. She wanted all of this to be over, she regretted it all. But that's why she was here, right? To fix everything. She wanted to go back in time, back to the age of Hogwarts, of horny teens, of schoolwork, and of being able to go out without worrying about being killed.

She imagined herself back in time. She would walk straight up to Ron and Lavender and slap her right across the face. Then she would grab Ron and kiss him with everything she had…She laughed, wondering what teen Ron would think of that.

What if it worked? Would it really all go away? Would she and Ron get married? She blushed. She saw Ron waiting at the altar as she walked to him. She saw Harry as his best man, and Mrs Weasley and her own mother crying with joy. Lavender wouldn't be in the picture at all…

She saw herself being carried by Ron to a modest, but still wonderful home. She saw herself in St. Mungo's, holding onto a tiny red-headed baby, while Ron looked at them with tears in his beautiful blue eyes…

Hermione snapped out of her thinking when she heard a small screech. She blinked and walked slowly toward the sound. She pointed her wand at a bush, and moved it to the side several feet. Immediately, about seven tiny reptile like creatures scampered from their hiding spot. Hermione gasped. Timdstogs.

She pointed her wand at one. It suspended itself in midair with one mutter of a spell. Hermione felt slightly guilty, especially when it's brothers and sisters began crying. Hermione rummaged through her pocket until she found a small vial. She was going to put the venom in this. Hermione gripped the creature lightly, trying to ignore its cries. She pointed her wand at it and whispered,_"Accio Venom!" _Thick purple liquid trickled from its mouth. Hermione gathered it into the vial and sighed in relief when it was about halfway filled. It should be enough.

She set the young reptile down on the sand and nearly fell backward when the moth Timdstog came out of nowhere. It leapt at her, and Hermione apparated on the spot.

She reappeared on the green and groaned loudly. She always made narrow escapes… It was starting to get annoying. She checked herself quickly for any signs of a bite mark. When she found none, Hermione nodded in approval and waved her wand, and muttered the password to get into Ron's house. It had changed to, "Fools to think it happened. The otter has returned". Ron had also programmed Hermione's data into the door, so when she put her hand on it, it accepted her and let her in.

Back inside the house, Ron was waiting anxiously on a bright purple couch. He looked at Hermione, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Ron returned it.

A little more then a week later, Hermione returned to the self-stirring potion and gently poured the venom inside.

"You know, you're lucky you weren't bitten by one of those things." Ron nodded behind her. He had said this after she'd told him what had happened.

Hermione shrugged, "Told you I'd be okay. " She pulled her wand out and pointed it at the potion, which was now a shade of violent red. She muttered a few things, and the potion froze itself immediately.

Ron looked at her with a laugh.

"What," Hermione asked with a questionable look.

"You know everything, don't you?"

Hermione blushed, "That was just a simple freezing charm, Ron."

"Oh yeah? How simple? When does it thaw out?" Ron smirked.

Hermione pondered, 'Well, if I did it right, it shouldn't until I use the counter curse."

He didn't answer.

Hermione was about to speak when Ron said, "You're bloody brilliant, you now that?"

Hermione flushed, 'Really, Ron. It was a simple spell." but the praise still made her heart soar. "But, you're sweet to say that."

Ron stepped forward suddenly and wrapped one arm around Hermione, who wrapped her own around his waist. They faced each other, and Ron moved a hand to brush away hair from Hermione's eyes. Hermione looked up at him, her heart in her throat.

"What the _fuck!?"_

The two broke apart and jumped back, hearts pounding.

"Who…" Hermione began, but then stopped. Lavender stood in Hermione's doorway, wearing a look of pure hatred.

Hermione raised her hands, "Look, Lavender, I'm sorry… It's not what it looks like, I swear!"

Lavender stepped inside the room, eyes fuming, "It _looked_ like you two were getting a little to close!"

Ron bit his lip, "Lavender, I was just trying to… I wasn't… I mean…"

Lavender faced him, "You're despicable! No-good-cheating-scum!" she raised her wand.

Hermione pulled her own out, "Don't you _dare _hurt him!"

Lavender glared, "Who do you think you are, Granger? This is my husband!"

Hermione growled, "He hasn't been cheating on you! Can't say the same thing about everyone!"

Lavender's grip on her wand tightened. "Quiet! I have to deal with my pathetic husband. I'll deal with his filthy whore later."

She turned back to Ron, her wand raised.

"_Expelliarmus!" _Hermione shouted. Lavender's wand flew to her own hand. "Don't call him pathetic! I can't believe what a hypocrite you are!"

Lavender glared, "Watch yourself. Remember what I told you?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't care! He deserves to know!"

Ron blinked at the two of them. Hermione couldn't stand to look him in the eyes, "It's not yours…" she breathed quietly.

Ron didn't answer for a while, but then managed a quiet, "What?"

"The baby." Hermione said quietly. "Months ago, Lavender started sneaking around with… someone else. She found out the baby was his."

Ron didn't answer, but he was glaring at Lavender with utmost loathing.

"Who." was his simple statement.

Lavender glared at Hermione, then looked back at Ron, "Seamus. He was a much better lover then you could have ever prayed to be, anyhow!" she slapped Ron across the face, then lunged at Hermione. She socked her hard across the face, then picked her wand up from the ground. (Hermione had dropped it out of shock)

"You'll be sorry, Hermione Granger! And so will you, dear, dear husband!" Lavender fled from the room, and out of the house.

Hermione picked herself up and sighed, "I have to go, Ron. She's gone to get the death eaters and--" Ron was sitting quietly. "Are you okay?" she asked as she touched his shoulder.

Ron shook his head, "I knew she couldn't love me." He didn't seem upset, or happy for that matter. More… empty than anything, really.

"I'm sorry, Ron." Hermione said softly.

There was a crash on the floor above them. Hermione's eyes widened, "They're… they're here!"

Ron covered Hermione, "We have to get out of here!"

"No! It's to late, Ron!"

They would never be able to finish the potion now… She wouldn't be able to go back in time at all. It was all over, and Lavender won.

Several death eaters stood at the doorway, all holding wands. A spell was shot at Hermione, and her wrists and ankles were instantly wrapped tightly in black rope. Draco Malfoy seized her by the hair and he hissed at her, "Thought you could hide forever, traitor!?"

A second death eater shot a spell at Ron, and his arms and legs were also tied up.

"No! Not Ron! Leave him out of this! I'm the one you want!"

"Shut it Granger!" Malfoy sneered and slapped her hard across the face. "That runt of a wife of yours comes through, Weasley! She agreed to trade you and the traitor for someone else we'd been holding. We'll kill them to, but let her believe she's safe. Otherwise, where's the fun?"

Hermione gaped. Lavender had traded them for Seamus… She couldn't believe it.

"We're off to Azkaban, you two. Finally going where you belong? You'll meet up with all your own friends there." Draco's grip on Hermione's hair tightened. "You'll find out what we do with traitors."

Hermione let out a cry. She watched as the room she'd been staying in disappear from view. A darker, more frightening place began to come into view. They stood on the wizard prison of Azkaban. She kept her eyes down, until she felt herself thrown into a cold cell. She didn't even rise then. Already she was feeling the happiness leave her. She was stuck in this time forever, and nothing could be fixed.

**Phew. Sorry that chapter was kind of short. I'm also very sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up! I've been kind of busy lately on the weekends. Hopefully I'll be able to update regularly now. =) What did you guys think of this chapter? Ron finally knows Lavender cheated, but now they're both in Azkaban… So, now what?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


	10. Azkaban

Hermione hadn't risen yet, and it'd been about a day now. She wasn't positive, but she expected it to be close to morning, because a small cart bearing breakfast food rolled by. So they weren't even aloud to go to some cafeteria for breakfast? Hermione sighed as a piece of hard bread and a cup of water appeared in her cell.

Hermione hadn't spoken a word to anybody since she'd been here, even though Ron's cell was directly across from hers. How could she have done this? How could she have landed herself in prison, along with Ron? How could she have been so stupid? She thought back to being 16. None of this would have happened if she had taken that potion. It depressed her, but Hermione couldn't cry.

"I'm not eating this. Sir, it's full of nargals."

Hermione perked slightly. Was that… maybe, Luna? It sounded an awful lot like her. Hermione sat up for the first time being here. She turned her head from side to side, to find that Luna's cell was to the left of Ron's. She looked as young as ever, although she was a little weak-looking somehow. Seeing Luna brought a small smile to Hermione's face.

She wondered who else could be near here. She peered through the bars of her own cell. She saw a mane of ginger hair, and a still form of someone who could be none other than one of the Weasley twins to the left of her. She turned her head quickly to the right to find George Weasley lying on the stone floor, staring at the ceiling. Hermione wasn't sure how long they'd been here--she couldn't quite recall-- but it must have been bad, because neither of them were wearing their usual grins, and it scared her.

Hermione looked to the right of Ron, hoping to find someone else she knew, but the cell was empty. Every couple of hours, a dementor would glide past the cells, taking happiness with them. Hermione wished she'd had her wand on her… but it was taken by Malfoy in the struggle.

A couple of days later, she dared to speak.

"…Ron?" her voice was weak from lack of use.

Ron glanced up from where he lay. "…Yeah?"

"I know it doesn't mean much, I've said it so much… but I'm really sorry. If it wasn't for me, we wouldn't be in this mess…"

Ron didn't answer for a while, but eventually she heard his soft, sad voice respond, "…Don't blame yourself. This was all Lavender's fault."

Hermione frowned, "Yes… but, I'm the one who provoked her."

Ron shook his head. "You were only being a good friend. She was unfaithful, and you let me know. You did what anyone… would do…" his words were hardly audible at parts.

A small, cheery voice piped up, "Is that Hermione Granger?" Luna sat up and gripped the bars of her cell, "Have you come back to the side of good?" Luna questioned.

"What?" was Hermione's reply.

"Well, if you were still a death eater, you wouldn't be here, now would you? I always knew you were good at heart." Luna beamed.

Hermione admired Luna, but also felt she was being a little naïve. "I am, but I betrayed you all. Aren't you… mad?"

Luna shook her head, "Not really. Not anymore anyway. As long as you're on our side, I trust you."

"How can you trust that traitor?" said a voice to the left of Hermione. Fred was speaking, but his voice was as weak as Ron's, "Once a death eater, always a death eater. It's her own fault she landed herself here, and half of the Order."

Hermione sighed, "I know, Fred. And I don't expect you to ever forgive me, but that's not me anymore."

"Oh, right." This time, it was George who spoke.

"Would you knock it off?" Ron's voice muttered, but it was heard.

"Ron?" Fred and George spoke at the same time, "Blimey, what are you doing here? Were you caught? How's Lavender?"

"Ohh! How wonderful! It's an entire D.A reunion!" Luna clapped her hands.

"Shut it, Luna. Lavender turned me in. And Hermione. She ran of with Seamus." Ron explained in a calm voice.

"Ron. What the bloody hell are you talking about?" George pointed out.

And with that, Ron went into deep explanation about everything that happened the past few months. He explained about no trusting Hermione when he ran into her the first few times, how she'd saved his life more than once, how she'd moved in with himself and Lavender. He told about going to Hermione's, and finding the truth about why she was acting like a traitor. He told them about he potion Hermione had taken, and the potion they were now trying to brew.

"Well, how are you going to get to it now? In case you hadn't noticed, we're in prison." Fred stated.

Ron rolled his eyes, "You're not so cheery anymore, Fred. I know we can't, I don't know what happens now."

Nobody really spoke to each other the next couple of days, although occasionally Hermione would receive a friendly look from one of her "friends". At least they didn't hate her anymore.

Hermione heard something like a chain scraping ground one night. She looked up from her pathetic excuse for a bed, to see Luna adjusting chains that bound to her ankles.

"Luna?" Hermione whispered, "Why are you chained up?" None of the rest of them were, so Hermione was curious.

"Hmm? Oh, they always show up just a few days before a full moon. I suppose I'll be transforming within a week."

Hermione blinked. Then she remembered. Luna had been bitten by a werewolf. "Luna… I'm so sorry."

"Oh it's not all bad. I lose track of who I am as a werewolf. It's like I'm free, even if it's just for a couple of hours."

Hermione frowned. Luna would find some way to be cheerful about being a werewolf.

Hermione wondered how long they'd been here. Luna would be here the longest, followed by Fred and George. She expected that she and Ron would only have been here a little over a week. Somewhere in the Weasley house, the potion was freezing underneath a pile of rubble, never to be unfrozen of finished.

All of this was her fault, and she wanted to fix it.

"We're getting out of here." Hermione said one day out of the blue.

"What?" came Ron's voice, "Are you mental? This is Azkaban, Hermione. You can't just walk out of here whenever you please!"

"Yeah. Don't you think we've tried to figure out a way to escape? Nada." Fred nodded.

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know how, but I'm going to get us out of here! It's my fault any of you are here in the first place."

Ron was looking at Hermione as if she was crazy, and the twins wouldn't even look at her, but Luna was nodding enthusiastically.

"Oh yes! The D.A is finally coming back!"

"No, Luna. We're just trying to escape… No more Dumbledore's army…" Hermione pondered, "How should we do this?"

"We could dig our way out." Ron suggested. He looked at Hermione dumbly, as if he knew her plan would fail.

"No. I don't think so Ron. That only works in movies. Besides, what would we dig with? We don't have our wands, or any tools for that matter."

Luna piped up, "We could fly."

Hermione blinked, "Just how would we do that?"

She blinked, "Well… we would need a diversion, that's for sure, but if we managed to blow a wall to bits, we could fly away…" Luna spoke dreamily, as if she was drifting off into a slumber.

"No… Luna. Even if we did manage to blow up a wall, how would we possibly fly?"

Luna didn't answer.

It was the scraping of Luna's chains that gave Hermione the idea.

"I've got it!" she said the next night.

The gloomy prisoners all looked up at her. "What the hell, Hermione?" Ron rubbed his eyes, wearily.

Hermione grinned, despite her empty feeling. "Luna's a werewolf, right?"

"Yes." Luna responded calmly.

"Well, on the full moon, we'll have her bite through her cage, and then bite through ours. Then she'll attack the dementors while we escape!"

There was silence for several minutes, "Then what'll happen to Luna?"

Hermione cleared her throat, "Well, she'll follow us, once she's taken care of the dementors."

Ron shook his head, "Hermione… Luna doesn't have control when she's a werewolf. She could bite any one of us. Besides, how are we supposed to know if she would even have any effect on the dementors? And where exactly are we supposed to run?"

Hermione's heart sank. Ron was right. There was absolutely no way this plan could work. She slid down against the wall, feeling crushed. The hope that had been flooding through her disappeared.

"Well, I think it's worth a shot." came a voice.

Hermione's eyes moved to Luna's cell, who was agreeing with her, "I think we should try it. We'll never know unless we try, right?"

Hermione's smile returned and she nodded, "Great. When's the full moon, Luna?"

Luna put a finger to her lips, "Well, I would expect within the next two days. I've had these chains on for almost a week, and I've been working on loosening them. They can't hold me very tightly as a werewolf, and I've even broken out of them once."

The group was completely silent the next day. They were waiting, just waiting for the night. Waiting to put the plan in action.

Night fell, and the glow of the full moon shined through the tiny windows in the cells. Hermione watched as Luna's calm face suddenly took on a look of pain and aguish. She tried to look away, especially when Luna's cries echoed in Azkaban.

She opened her eyes after several long moments to see the wolf form of Luna struggling to break free of her chains. Sure enough, she broke away from them with ease only seconds later. Luna howled in her cell and kicked at her bars, trying her very best to break them. No luck came for at least an hour of pounding, but eventually she broke the lock and stumbled from the walls holding her back. Luna bounded down the halls, then came back, growling and spitting everywhere.

Hermione clutched the bars of her cell. She was starting to wonder if this idea was smart… She didn't have time. In no time, Luna had crunched the locks on all of their cells. Hermione wondered wheter Luna still had her mind, but the look in the wolf's eyes told her different. After freeing them, Luna went howling down the hall, calling attention to herself. Hermione fled from her cell and called to the others.

"Quick! Come on! Run!" Hermione breathed.

Fred groaned, "Guys! Dementors!" Fred pointed to a dementor that was rounding the corner.

"RUN!" Hermione screamed. She and the Weasleys ran for their lives, to where, they had no idea.

Everything was going fine until they heard a loud yelp.

"Luna." Ron groaned. "We have to save her, Hermione. We can't just… leave her."

Hermione shook her head, "N…no… we have to escape… we can't…"

"She's a damn human, Granger! Are you sure you're on our side?" questioned George. The three of them left Hermione standing there, as they ran the opposite way, towards the noise.

Hermione shook her head. She choked back tears, then followed after them.

Luna was lying on the floor in her werewolf form surrounded in a pool of her own blood. Hermione gasped, then screamed. Spells were sent at the four of them, and their wrists were tied. A pair of dementors came by and gripped onto the party by their arms. Tears fell from Hermione's eyes. They were so close…

A dark looking wizard walked forward in their direction, "Think you can just make a break from Azkaban? The greatest Wizarding prison? Ohh, you're all in deep now. Maybe you'll be getting a kiss before to long? Maybe they'll let you rot in here forever. We'll see what happens. It doesn't look good for you twins. You had your trial. Perhaps we could arrange the kiss now?"

Fred and George said nothing.

"You two." he pointed to Ron and Hermione, "May be lucky. You'll get a trial first. Although I hope they don't go easy on you. Filthy traitors."

Hermione and the others were thrown back into their cells. She was quiet again for several days. Her plan had failed, and she'd doomed them all.

Luna was back in her human form, and she was pretty banged up. Her face was bruised, and here was a large gash on the back of her head. Even Luna didn't speak much, and that frightened Hermione most of all.

Her trial was set for the following day. She and Ron had separate cases, but they were both on the same day. She didn't know what would happen to Fred and George, and she didn't like to think about it.

Twenty four hours later, Hermione and Ron were dragged in chains to a small room filled with witches and wizards. Ron was chained to a wall outside, where a dementor guarded him, while Hermione was sat in front of an entire court room.

Hermione could hardly see why it was called a trial, she wasn't permitted to speak, and when she tried, she was silenced with a spell.

"Miss Granger. You are tried with dirty blood status, and betrayal. You were also caught trying to escape just the other day. Now you know, this is all very serious."

Hermione didn't answer, she couldn't.

"As you know, the Dark Lord and the Ministry look down on this sort of thing. Therefore you will be sentenced to the Dementor's kiss next week Friday."

Tears fell from Hermione's eyes in shock. So this was how it would all end? She was going to lose her soul just for taking a couple swigs of a potion?

With that, Hermione was dismissed and taken back to her cell. She wondered in silence what was happening to Ron right now.

Several hours later, or maybe, just a few minutes, Ron returned to his cell across from her. Fred and George sat quietly in theirs. They seemed to know that they to, were doomed. Luna would be fine, as she was "not in a proper state" when she broke loose, but she was still stuck in prison for life.

Hermione looked up at Ron with tear-stained eyes, "I'm so sorry, Ronald…"

Ron shook his head. His face was strangely blank, "Forget it, Hermione. It's all over."

"You can't just give up like that, Ron. I know it's difficult… but you have to keep going."

"I'm getting the bloody Dementor's kiss on Friday, Hermione. There's no way to keep going. Face it, we lost."

Hermione shook her head, "No…"

No words were exchanged for several hours, when Hermione spoke again, "I love you, Ron." she said the words clearly, but they sounded sad.

Ron didn't respond.

"I don't know what I would have done without you. I just… I love you so much. I always have. And now, because of me, we're both goners. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am, and how much I love you… Please forgive me. Good-bye my love."

Ron still said nothing. Fresh tears fell down Hermione's cheeks.

Last meals were being given out. Hermione could hardly believe it. It was the day before the kiss, and a day before Fred and George were to be executed.

Hermione couldn't think of eating, but was given a steaming bowl of scalding hot soup and a plate of some kind of fish. She poked at it with her fork, but didn't take a bite.

Once the food-deliverer had disappeared from sight, Luna beamed.

"You mustn't lose faith, now."

Hermione looked back up, "What?"

Luna grinned, then whispered, "I have a wand."

Hermione's eyes widened, but she kept her voice low, "What? How did you get a wand?!"

Luna shrugged, "I'm not quite sure. I must have picked it up in my wolf form. You know, from some shocked wizard."

Hermione gaped at her, 'Why are you telling us this, now?"

Luna simply smiled, "It wasn't the right time before."

Hermione's heart pounded, "Quick! Luna, give me the wand!"

Luna rolled the wand across the floor, and Hermione grabbed it hungrily, as if she'd never seen anything like it. Tears of joy fill her eyes. Were they finally going to escape?

She pointed the wand at her cell lock and muttered, "Alohamora!" She wasn't sure if it would work, but sure enough, there was a click, and the door unlocked itself. She swung it open, looking left to right to check for guards.

"Hey! What's going on here?!" Hermione heard a man's voice. (Why didn't they send a dementor? Oh well.) She hid behind her cell wall and waited for him to pass. When he did, she levitated her bowl of hot soup and sent it smashing into the back of his head.

There was a cry of shock, but the wizard crumbled to the floor, unconscious. Hermione began unlocking the other cells. "Quick. Someone would have heard that." Hermione stopped at Ron's door. "What have you been doing?" she asked, pointing at a mound at dirt in the corner of his cell.

Ron blinked, "I started it a while ago. Remember when I suggested digging? Well… I saved the spoons they gave me at dinner, but it wasn't going very well."

Hermione grinned, "Ron… you're so wonderful."

She grabbed him, and pulled his face toward her own, and kissed him with all the passion she had. Happiness filled her when Ron kissed her back. She flushed deep when she felt his tongue stroke her lower lip. She could hear Luna clapping, but Fred and George bellowing.

"Okay, we get it! You love each other. Now, are we ever going to escape from this dump!?" Fred demanded.

Hermione snapped back into reality, "Right! Come on. She pushed her way into Ron's cell, and the others followed.

"What the hell…?" Ron questioned, "What are you doing?"

"Making this hole bigger!" Hermione answered instantly. Her heart was pounding a mile a minute. She pointed the wand at the wall and stated quite calmly, "Confringo!"

The wall blew apart, and a large hole gaped in front of them. Hermione could see ocean far below them.

"Hermione! Dementors!" came Fred's cry.

Hermione almost laughed. She didn't even think dementors would have any effect on her now. She was feeling on top of the world. She was escaping prison with her friends, and there was a chance to make things right again. She had just kissed Ron, and she'd finally have her life back. No. No dementor could effect her now!

Hermione turned around with a smirk. She almost laughed at the dementor floating in front of them.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Hermione shouted. The beautiful silvery otter burst from the wand and circled the dementor, sending it spiraling away.

"What the hell is going on here!?" came a very angry voice. The wizard seemed slightly taken aback by the sight of an unconscious wizard, that he didn't notice the fact that four prisoners were standing in front of a hole, preparing to escape.

"JUMP!" George shouted. Hermione looked at her friends who all nodded at her. Luna jumped first. Hermione gripped Ron's hand, who gave her a smile. The two stood on the edge of the hole… then leapt.

Hermione thought she saw a flash of green light pass above her, but she paid it no mind. Right now, she was simply concentrating on the fact that she was falling from the wizard prison, and heading for a deep dangerous ocean below. She fumbled for the wand she'd taken, ready to soften the blow, but it slipped from her hands… Hermione let of a scream as it fell to the waters below.

Seconds later, Hermione and Ron plunged into the icy waters. It was as if she been shot, she thought. The water was like ice, and the impact was terrible. She sank below the surface, and she felt herself being separated from Ron, momentarily. She struggled for the surface, waving her arms in a pathetic attempt to reach it.

She somehow did manage to reach it. When she did, she felt herself choking on water and air. She sputtered and coughed, looking for the others. Surely, they would have surfaced by now? Hermione looked up at Azkaban. The intimidating prison looked much bigger from down here… The hole they had made was hardly visible. Hermione shook her head and sighed in relief when a red head appeared next to her.

Ron was choking and coughing like she had, but when he saw she was fine, he sighed and swam to her, wrapping her in his arms. "God… I thought we were goners, but you're safe. You're safe…" he continued to repeat it.

Hermione shivered against him and choked a laugh, "W-we can celebrate later… Where are the others?"

Ron blinked, then looked around in fear, "You mean.. they haven't surfaced?" No sooner had he said that, did Fred make his appearance above the water, coughing loudly.

"Fred! You made it, bro!" Ron smacked his brother on the back, "We're going to be okay, mate!"

Fred didn't look cheerful at all. As a matter of fact, he looked downright depressed.

"…Fred?" Hermione breathed.

"He got hit." Fred muttered, "George. He's gone."

Hermione bit her lip and a tear fell down her cheek. George must have been hit by the killing curse… That was what that flash of green was.

"I'm sorry… Both of you."

Neither of them answered her. No one spoke for a few seconds, until Ron spoke, "Where's Luna?"

Hermione gasped. In all of the confusion, she had practically forgot. She looked around the water desperately, searching for any sign of Luna. Was it possible that Luna had not survived the fall? That she had drowned? Hermione bit her lip, "No… not Luna to…"

"Luna?" Ron called, "Luna?! "LUNA!" Ron yelled. Hermione tredded water helplessly beside him. Luna was gone… but they still had to get out of there, and because she dropped the wand, they'd have to swim.

"It's no use, Ron. She's gone. We have to start going now, or we'll freeze to death."

Ron blinked at her, "I thought you had a wand?"

Hermione refused to meet his gaze, "I… I dropped it. When we were falling. I'm sorry. I always screw everything up."

She started to sob into her hands, and Ron and Fred both started at her with pity and anger.

"Somebody drop this?" came a small voice from behind them.

Luna grinned behind them, wearing an exhausted look. "I had to dive down pretty deep to get it, and even then it was hard to find. Luckily father trained me for times like this. We would always dive for fun in the black lake!" She held the wand up in her shivering hand.

Hermione cheered. She could almost kiss Luna, and wasn't surprised when Fred grabbed her and kissed her full on the mouth. She giggled, and Luna turned bright red.

"Thank you, Luna. You're the greatest." she hugged the strange blonde girl, thinking she could never have a more faithful friend.

The four of them all gathered together. Hermione wasn't sure how apparating inside water would work, but this was the only choice they had. She also wasn't sure where they should go. They couldn't go back to the green, and not Fred's hiding spot… Even through all the planning they had done to escape the past month (Almost a full month), she'd never thought where they would go afterward.

"I know where to go." came Luna's sweet voice. Hermione watched as she raised the wand, and the three of them gripped Luna tightly as they disapparated.

**This is now the longest chapter. :D Yay! They have escaped from Azkaban, thanks to the wonderful Luna! : ) But now what will happen to the group? Read and Review please! I love getting reviews, they make my day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter**


	11. Free and Trapped

Hermione landed with a thud somewhere unfamiliar. For a moment, she'd forgotten that they'd just escaped from Azkaban, but when she opened her eyes, it all became real to her.

She was standing in a very beaten-up looking land. A very burned looking building stood in front of them, in ruins. Hermione cleared her throat. Had Luna brought them here by mistake?

"Where are we?" came Ron's voice from a place not to far.

"My house, of course." Luna stated matter-of-factly. "Well… it was my house."

"Was?" Fred responded.

"Yes, was. My mother and father and I lived here very happily until I was about nine. Then one day, one of my mother's spells went wrong. The whole house caught fire. My mother didn't make it."

She said all of this in a dreamy voice.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Luna…"

"Yes… Well, it is at least safe from death eaters. I don't think they know I ever lived here. We'll be safe here."

"But Luna…" Hermione begged, "It's… ruined. We can't stay here."

"Of course we can! Follow me inside~"

Hermione and the others exchanged nervous glances, but followed after Luna in the end. They had to climb in through a small hole(The door had been destroyed by magic so it was impossible to enter it) and Ron had some issues with it. Once inside, Hermione was surprised to find that the house was actually quite nice. It didn't look ruined at all. It was rather plain. The walls were all bare, and the flooring, simply hardwood.

There was a small, simple peach-colored sofa sitting in the small living room. The kitchen they were standing in was also quite cramped. There were three stools sitting at a rather dusty bar, and a small stove across from a tiny sink.

"There's two bedrooms. One for girls and one for boys, I think."

Hermione nodded, but she couldn't help but notice that Ron was looking a little disappointed. She giggled at this.

They stayed in the little house for a couple of days. Hermione and Luna bunked together inside of a small, cramped room with bunk beds. Luna always rose early to prepare breakfast for the lot. Hermione was quite surprised to find that Luna was a pretty decent cook.

Neither of the Weasley's did much talking within their time of staying there. She couldn't blame them. They'd lost a brother. Hermione knew Ron must be crushed, and she couldn't even imagine how Fred must have been feeling. They were twins, their souls practically one.

Luna had suggested building a memorial for him in the backyard. It all happened one quiet cold evening after 4 days of having escaped from Azkaban.

"I feel sad about George. He was quite funny…"

"Please, Luna…" Hermione whispered. It was to soon to start talking about George.

"I think we ought to build him a memorial." Luna nodded simply.

Hermione blinked. How did Luna come up with these ideas of hers? "What?"

"Yes. He was a great man, after all. He deserves one. I really think we should, since he couldn't have a proper funeral."

"Luna… That's brilliant."

Hermione hadn't heard Fred talk in days, and his voice was brittle, but she smiled at the fact he wanted to do this for his brother.

"We can do it right now, if that's okay." Luna sang softly.

The three others nodded slowly.

Out back, the group had gathered around a small green patch amongst spacious brown. Hermione had conjured it up with the stolen wand, and flowers were now blooming prettily.

Fred pointed the wand at a smooth stone and levitated it to the flowery spot. He flicked it again, and words began to appear on the stone.

_George Weasley_

_Loving Brother_

_Loyal Friend_

_True Valiant_

Hermione nodded her head and Fred handed it to her. Hermione muttered a few spells so that the memorial would remain forever unscathed.

"George, I'm really going to miss you…" Hermione wiped a tear from her eye. His death was suddenly becoming much more real to her.

"Good bye, George…" was all Ron said.

Fred bit his lip, and Hermione thought she could see tears, "Bye." Hermione sighed. How could Fred only want to say one word?

"Good-bye, George. You'll be missed. You were always so nice to me. And you were always true to the D.A. You were really fun in Azkaban, George. Even when I started to feel sad, you could cheer me up. You were a true Gryffindor." Luna summed. She stepped back after, and everybody around bowed their heads.

Hermione cried hard in her room that night, and rose late in the night, (Or really, early in the morning). She left the safety of her bunk and escaped the bedroom, heading for the kitchen. Maybe a glass of water would soothe her. Who was she kidding…

Hermione had just poured herself a glass, and was about to put it to her lips, when she shook violently. Fresh tears fell from her eyes and she dropped the glass. She sobbed into her hands, and didn't even hear the glass shatter on the cold floor.

She shook violently, hardly able to control her crying. She didn't jump back in surprise at the warm arms that surrounded her, but merely leaned against the chest of her savior, crying and listening to the sound of their heart beat.

"Shh…" came a voice. She felt fingers stroke her hair, and a free hand squeeze her middle tightly. After several hours, or maybe just many long minutes, Hermione opened her eyes and looked up to see Ron looking down sadly at her. His eyes were also stained.

"I'm so sorry… about George, Ron…" she sniffed, trying to stop her now softer crying. "I never thought… he was so brave."

"I know Hermione. But the important thing is that we're okay. Things could have been different. You could be dead… I don't know what I would have done if you'd gone to.."

Hermione wiped a tear that had fallen from Ron's eyes, "I'm here for you… I'm not leaving."

"We can fix it, Ron. With the potion. I don't know how we're going to do it anymore, but we can still make it work… We're out of prison now." Hermione breathed, stroking Ron's hair.

Ron didn't respond for several long seconds, "How? We're safe here."

Hermione sighed, "We can go back… We can try and finish the potion."

Ron looked back at her, and Hermione continued speaking, "We can't tell the others though. They're safe here. We can't put them in more danger."

Ron agreed, "Alright… But we should probably come back. I mean, if they want to help, they can."

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know, Ron."

"It'll be better to have extra help!" Ron raised his voice slightly.

"Ron. Quiet down. You're going to wake Luna and Fred--"

"What are you two up to?" came a dreamy voice.

Hermione glared at Ron, "Well done, Mr. Weasley."

Ron was about to give her a smart-retort, when Luna stepped in the room.

"Are you fighting? Now… lovers mustn't fight, you know."

Hermione flushed, "We're not…"

Luna giggled, "Then why are you holding each other so tight?"

Hermione looked back at Ron, and the two of them flushed an even deeper shade of pink when they realized they were still holding each other. They let go at once.

Luna spoke in a dreamy voice, "You two are always like that… I think you should show your love proudly! Not like when we were at Hogwarts."

Hermione and Ron both groaned, when Luna asked them what they wanted extra help with.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked. Had she heard?

"I was with Fred. He was very sad, and I think he needed some cheering up, when we heard you two arguing. So I decided to check on you two."

Hermione sighed, 'We were just… talking about…. Help with dinner. That's all."

Ron looked at Hermione dumbly, "You may as well tell them, Hermione. They could help us."

"Fine." Hermione agreed, 'Well, you know that I was brought to this time by a potion, and as you know, Ron and I were working on a potion to get me back. We wanted to get back and continue work on the potion."

Luna grinned, "Well, I'd love to help! All of us getting together! It'll be like a D.A meeting!"

"This is more dangerous, Luna. Although it could fix everything, it could also land us back in Azkaban, or immediate death to." Hermione explained.

"Oh, I don't mind! I'd love to help." she ran back down stairs, "Fred~! We're going on a mission! To save the wizarding world!" She came back upstairs with a very groggy looking Fred on her arm.

"Whazzit…" Fred rubbed his eyes, "I had just gotten to sleep…"

"No time to sleep, Fred. We're going to make a potion!" Luna said cheerily, "So, where is this place?"

Hermione groaned, "Back at Ron's. we'll have to be very careful, and we can't stay there. The death eaters already know we might go there. I'm not even sure where the potion is! For all we know, the death eaters took it."

"It's worth a shot, though." Ron responded, "It's worth a shot knowing we can fix things, rather than just sit around and wait to die."

"Ron's right, Hermione." Fred yawned, "I mean, isn't it better knowing we tried? We might even get everything back to normal."

"…Okay…" Hermione agreed, "I suppose we'd better do it now. What's the point in waiting."

"Let's go then. Fred, you know where it is, right?" Ron glanced at his brother.

"Yea. Pretty sure I do." Fred answered.

"We'll travel in pairs. That way, if one pair gets into trouble, the other can save them, alright?" Hermione suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Luna hummed. Fred gripped Luna's hand, and Ron took gentle hold of Hermione's. There were two loud cracks and the four diapparated,

They arrived on the green Hermione knew to hold Ron's home. Fred and Luna arrived just seconds after Ron and Hermione. Ron made the strange movement with his wand, and before she knew it, Hermione and the other 3 were on their way downstairs.

The door had been blown to pieces, but this didn't surprise either Hermione or Ron. None of them really spoke, but they did search the turned-over house for hours looking for the cauldron. Hermione stretched,

"It's gone. " she moaned, disappointed, "I can't believe it…"

"Well… I guess we should have expected it…" Ron shrugged, "What with all the death eaters…"

"There's something under the bed!" Luna shouted from Hermione bedroom.

Hermione and Ron gave each other hopeful glances before rushing into the room. Luna was holding a small cauldron in her hand, "It looks frozen…" she observed.

Hermione felt tears in her eyes, "You found it, Luna! You always come through… You're so… amazing!" Hermione cheered.

Ron and Fred nodded in agreement, "Isn't she?" Fred admired, wrapping Luna in a tight embrace.

Hermione raised an eyebrow at this. "Um… yeah…" she shook her head, "We should get back to your place. We've got to defrost the potion, then look in the book for the next part."

Hermione searched for the book, finding it under the bedside table. She flipped through 'Most Potent Potions' stopping on "The Sands of Time'

"We have to defrost it, and stir it counterclockwise for 3 weeks straight without stopping." Her eyes popped at that statement. "We then have to add crushed petals from the Venomous Tentacula. Then you're supposed to boil the potion for another week. Then… it's done. You can add the time turner sand whenever you want." Hermione smiled lightly, "We're almost done." she explained.

"Great. Can we talk about this back at Luna's?" Ron asked. He looked anxious to get out of there.

Hermione nodded, "Yea sure." The party disapparated, holding the cauldron and the book, appearing again right near the Lovegood's old house.

They entered the house, and Hermione use the stolen wand to set up the cauldron like it had been set up a month before. She then performed the anti-freezing charm and the liquid melted, revealing a quiet shade of purple. The book said that was right, and it had to be stirred constantly for three weeks counterclockwise. At the end of those three weeks, it was to turn lime green. It would turn grey after adding the petals, and finally bright pink when you added the time-turner sand.

The four took turns stirring the potion. Hermione really did not feel comfortable performing the spell with so many stirs for so long. The shifts lasted 3 hours each, and each one had two shifts a day.

The group had been discussing where to find a Venomous Tentacula

"I think Hogwarts might be a good place to look." Hermione explained, "In the Greenhouses."

Luna shook her head, "No. Hogwarts was destroyed, remember?"

Fred had his arm around Luna. Strangely, the two had been acting much more friendly toward one another since escaping Azkaban. It was quite a surprise to both Hermione and Ron.

"Oh, right." Hermione sighed. She still thought Hogwarts would be a great place to look. Part of her also wanted to see the old school again.

"There's always the Forbidden Forest. Who's going to stop us from going in there now?" Ron suggested.

Hermione nodded, "That would be good… except. I don't know Ron. Isn't it dangerous? I mean, there will be a full moon, and everything!"

"Luna's a werewolf. She can protect us." Fred yawned.

"And what happened last time we tried to get Luna to cooperate last time she was a werewolf?" Hermione reasoned.

"Oh yeah…" Fred groaned.

"Isn't there a potion you can take that will make a werewolf calm? Didn't Lupin take it? Wolf-something."

Hermione's eyes brightened, "Wolfsbane potion, you mean? Brilliant, Ron! I don't know why I didn't think of it!"

Ron flushed slightly, and he grinned, "I have my moments."

Hermione sighed again, "We can't just brew it. I did a report on it years ago. It takes a month and a half to brew, and by then… it's to late."

"I thought you all said something about stealing from a death eater store?" Fred piped.

"Well… yes…" Hermione nodded.

"Why not head on over to an Apothecary?" Fred shrugged.

"Well… that would work. Except for the fact that almost all stores are shut down." Hermione frowned.

Fred grinned and he waggled a finger at Hermione, "Tut tut. Not all of them. There was a hidden place not far from where George and I were hiding that sold stolen goods to members of the Order, and non-death eaters." he paused, "Not sure if it's still there, but it's worth a shot, right?"

"I suppose…" Hermione reluctantly agreed. Within days, the foursome had decided to test Fred's theory and go searching for the hidden shop. They left after midnight one stormy night about a week later. (Luna stayed home to stir the potion)

They had apparated to a small cove where the twins had been staying. Fred refused to look at it, and led them down a beaten path, that seemed to be leading nowhere. After two hours on the muddy trail, Ron complained.

"How much longer, Fred?"

"Relax, bro. Not far. I just need to remember where it is exactly." Fred responded.

"WHAT?! You don't even know where you're going?!" Ron gaped.

"Ron, shush! I'm sure it's fine, okay?" Hermione put a finger to her lips to silence him.

After a little longer, Fred grinned, "Told you I'd find it." He pounded an a strange tree in a code-like fashion, and a red button appeared. Fred pushed it, and began to speak in a very hushed voice. Hermione could only guess this was a password of some sort. Fred then took his finger off the button and the tree began to open from the roots, revealing a dark hole entering the ground.

Fred stepped aside, "Ladies first." he gestured to Hermione and Ron. Ron glared at him and Hermione rolled her eyes and slipped down the hole, screaming all the way down. She landed with a thud in a small, dusty looking room. It looked like somebody had actually carved it in the ground, because Hermione could see the dirt ceiling, and roots poking out everywhere.

She stood up, seeing a man behind a desk staring back at her. He didn't smile, in fact he pulled his wand out, "Death eater! Finally found my little establishment? Well, I regret nothing!"

"What? N-no! You don't under--"

"Understand this!" he shouted. A blue spell shot at Hermione, and she was lifted in the air, and tied in blue rope all around her body. She was hung upside-down, and her mouth was glued shut.

Fred and Ron both made their appearances shortly.

"Hey Da--" Fred searches the store, "Huh."

The shopkeeper growled at them, "Make it fast, Fred. I've just tied up a scum death eater, and I intend to make sure they know not to attack me!"

Fred looked up to see a helpless Hermione staring down at them.

Ron's eyes widened, "Hermione? I'll get you down!"

"You do, and you'll be next!" the shopkeeper shouted. Ron's ears went red and he quieted.

Fred sighed, "She's not a death eater. She's on our side now."

"How can you know?!" the store owner shouted.

"Trust me, Dave. Haven't I gotten you out of trouble before? Just trust me. Would I lie to ya?"

Dave narrowed his eyes, "Alright. I'm not sure I trust her but…" he performed the counter curse and the ropes suspending Hermione vanished. She let out a scream and fell toward the ground. When she didn't feel the impact, she opened her eyes to see that Ron had caught her, and was now grinning down at her, holding her bridal-style. Hermione flushed deeply, and jumped from his arms.

"Whaddya need, Freddy?" Dave asked.

"Wolfsbane potion." Fred answered.

Dave frowned, 'I might have some left…" he disappeared behind his desk and dug through a few drawers. He returned about fifteen minutes later. "You got lucky. This is my last one, you know." He put the potion bottle filled with the smoky liquid on the counter.

"How much do I owe you?" Fred asked.

"Let's see… Since it was my last one, but because it's you… I think I'll charge 6 sickles."

Fred dug through his pockets, "Er… I only have five." he said, embarrassed.

The shopkeeper rolled his eyes, but took the money. Fred grinned and took the potion, "Thanks a million, Dave!" The three were about to leave the underground cave, when a rumbling sound came from above them.

"What was that?" Hermione panicked.

"It's the storm." Dave explained. "Normally when this happens, the store suffers some damage. Not to bad, though. But we haven't had a storm like this in decades… I don't know what will--"

There was a crash, and the hole they had come in collapsed.

Hermione screamed, "The store is caving in!" she panicked. They were going to die here! She never thought this would be how it all ended…

**Okay, I haven't updated this story in a month. I saw that, and I was like: Crap, better update. But I never did. Sorry about that. :( I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. And I hope I don't get lazy! I will try and update as soon as I can. Promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter  
**


	12. Into the Forest

Hermione screamed in terror, "The store is caving in! We're doomed!"

Ron looked at her as if she was crazy, 'Calm down, Hermione! Have you forgotten something?"

Hermione started to breathe faster, 'We have to find a way out, or we'll get smothered!"

"ARE YOU A WITCH OR AREN'T YOU, HERMIONE?!" Ron bellowed, trying to get through to her.

Hermione's breathing calmed. Right. How could she have been so stupid? They could simply apparate to get out of here. She sighed in relief, "Sorry… Slipped my mind." she laughed nervously.

"Let's go then! Get Dave, he can come with us." Hermione went on.

"Can't… The guy already disapparated. Guess he didn't give a rats arse what happened to us…" Ron groaned, after searching the store.

"Well, whatever! Let's the three of us get out of here, then!" Hermione pleaded.

"Ok, ok… where's Fred?" Ron put his hands up in defense.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear. Had something happened? "Fred?" She called, "FRED?!"

The room continued to shake, and bits of earth were falling on their heads, "FRED!? Are you here?" Hermione and Ron yelled together.

"Stop yelling. I'm here, alright?" came the familiar voice. Fred stood up from a corner in the shop, "I was looking for some wands. You know… One just isn't enough. He had three left. Pretty lucky I guess." Fred held up three wands.

Ron slapped his brother on the back, "Brilliant!" they grinned at each other, until Hermione yelled at the two of them.

"Ok, great. We have more wands. Now can we please, _get out of here?!"_ she half-yelled the last words.

The brothers frowned and nodded. The party of three joined hands and disapparated as a wall of earth came crashing down.

They arrived back at Luna's house with a rough jolt. Hermione felt sudden pain on her face, and when she felt for it… she moved her hand to find blood was soaking her forehead. She let out a yelp.

Splinched.

Fred and Ron both stared at her in horror.

"Hermione… you--" Ron sputtered, pointing at his face to indicate something was wrong with hers.

Hermione clenched her teeth, trying to bite back pain. Tears threatened to flush at any minute, 'G-get me in-inside…" he managed to get out with a groan before weakly falling over due to severe pains in her head.

She felt arms scoop her up and carry her into the wrecked-looking house, but she didn't open her eyes to see who it was. She passed out quickly after only a few minutes more.

Hermione woke up in her and Luna's room later with a cool cloth on her head, and a cup of broth sitting on the table beside her. She felt her forehead, to find it had been mended, but she still wasn't feeling on top of the world.

"Ung…" she moaned, trying to sit up. Luna suddenly appeared beside her, holding a bowl full of strange-looking liquid.

"Hello Hermione. You look much better, thanks to Ron. He looked very nervous when he was trying to fix you~"

Hermione breathed deeply, 'Where is Ron?" she whispered.

"Oh he's out with Fred in the living room. They're trying to find out what kind of wands you all snatched." Luna sang.

Hermione swallowed, "Oh…" she sighed, leaning back against her pillow.

Luna held out the bowl of odd liquid, "Here. Ron and Fred both gave you medicine, but I think this works much better. Father gave it to me whenever I was sick."

Hermione stared at the questionable liquid, "Er… That's alright Lu-"

While Hermione was speaking, Luna shoved a spoonful of the liquid down her mouth, nearly choking her.

Hermione nearly gagged on the awful tasting stuff, but once it was swallowed, she felt a lot better. Not 100%, but better.

"Wow. Thanks Luna! What's in that, anyway?" Hermione smiled, sitting up.

"Oh. It's a family secret. Sorry." Luna grinned mischievously. Hermione raised her eyebrows, suddenly fearful of what she had just consumed.

"Luna, we hear talking. Is Hermione awake, yet?" came Fred's voice.

"She is, Fred~" Luna hummed.

Fred and Ron both entered the room. Fred was holding the cauldron, giving it stirs, and Ron was holding 4 wands.

"We reckon the one we got from Azkaban's Blackthorn, 11 inches… but we're not so sure about the core." Ron began, setting the prison-stolen wand on the table. "And the three Fred snatched," Ron held them up, "Are, cherry, 9 inches," he set a small red/pink wand down.

"This one," Ron held up a rather oaky looking wand, "Oak. 12 and ½ inches." he set the second wand down.

"This one's mine." Ron held up a white wand, 'Willow, 14 inches. I only want it because it's the longest one… And you know, with my height and all."

Fred grabbed a hold of the oak wand, "And this one's mine. I tried them all, and this one works best. I guess it 'chose' me like in Ollivander's when I was 11."

Luna smiled sweetly, "I wanted the blackthorn one I found in Azkaban. I know it chose me there, and I couldn't ever want a different one…" she cooed, holding the wand to herself.

"You can try this one, Hermione." Ron handed her the cherry wand, "Sorry you get last pick but…" he shrugged.

Hermione took the short wand, feeling it between her fingers, "Hmm…" she gave it a flick, muttering 'Aquamenti' while she did so. A powerful stream of water came from the tip and put out a fire that had been going in the fireplace. Hermione flushed, smiling down at the wand. "I love it!" she cheered. The wand felt so right. It wasn't a good as the one she'd received when she was 11, but it was close.

The others all grinned. So they all found wands to work for them. This was fantastic!

A few more days passed, and the group was discussing going to the Forbidden Forest. There would be a full moon in about a week and a half, thankfully just after the potion was finished brewing.

"So, Luna will take the potion, and scare anything that comes to attack. If anything _does _attack, Luna will fight them. " Hermione frowned, "Are you sure you're fine with that…?" Hermione asked Luna.

"Oh, it'll be just fine. Don't worry about me." Luna responded.

Hermione nodded nervously, "And once we've got the petals…"

"We get the hell outta there." Fred finished, "We don't want any unwelcome guests, or death eaters showing up."

"Right…" Hermione nodded.

"Blimey… I can't believe we're actually going to finish this damn potion." Ron grinned.

Hermione frowned, "We're not done yet, Ronald. We still need to add Time turner sand… and that isn't going to be easy to find."

"Whatever." Ron shrugged, "We can worry about that part later. At least the deadline part's almost done."

The other three smiled in agreement.

The day of the full moon came, and the four were packing and preparing excitedly. Luna had taken her potion, so that that night, she would be able to keep her mind as a werewolf. Each wore light, yet dark cloaks, to keep them hidden.

"Do bad we don't have Harry's invisibility cloak…" Ron groaned, trailing off.

The others all frowned at the mention of his name. Oh well. Hermione though. Soon she'd see him again.

"You can't apparate inside of the Hogwarts ground so we may have to apparate to Hogsmede and walk…" Hermione began.

"I dunno, Hermione." Ron shrugged, "I mean, Hogwarts is gone. Don't you think the enchantments have been lifted by now?"

Hermione thought, "I guess you might be right…"

"I guess there's only one way to find out." Fred smirked.

Luna took him by the hand, "I'll transform in about an hour. I think we should go now~"

Hermione frowned, "I don't now, Luna… What if we get caught outside the forest?"

The four argued for about 45 minutes, when the sun went down, and the moon came out. Luna smiled, "Well. I'll be transforming now. I think it'd be best to go." she sighed and stepped outside, letting the moonlight hit her, as she went through a very painful transformation.

Hermione turned her head away. It was difficult to watch Luna go through with this…

In a few minutes, Luna stepped back inside, grinning from ear to ear. She didn't speak a word, and her clothes had been ripped off of her, but she seemed okay. Hermione smiled back,

"Great! Let's go, all!" They joined hands, Fred gripping a very furry paw, and disapparated.

They reappeared just outside the woods. I guess it was now possible to apparate within Hogwarts. Hermione stepped for the woods, motioning the others to follow with her hand.

Once inside the forest, Hermione immediately felt nervous and even a little scared. She hadn't been years in… decades, and now it seemed twice as dangerous as before. Ron seemed to sense this, for he placed an arms around her shoulders and squeezed her tightly to him. Hermione smiled up at him, feeling at ease.

After walking through the forest in silence for about an hour, Hermione swore she heard a rustling from behind them. When she turned, she noticed that the others must have heard it to, because they were all glancing around nervously.

Spiders. Hermione sighed in slight relief. They weren't huge, like the one's she had heard about living here, but it was still about the size of a human head. Hermione felt Ron go stiff beside her, and she smirked to herself, before pulling out the cherry wand,

"_Aronia Exinmae_!" she cried, sending a shot of light at the spider. It immediately scampered the other way to avoid being hit, seemingly leaving them for good. Hermione nodded in relief, "See? No reason to be scared. Just a little bug, really." Hermione glanced at Ron. Color was drained from his cheeks, but he nodded.

They walked a while farther without interruption, when Luna suddenly growled. Hermione turned back.

"Luna? What's wrong?"

Of course, the werewolf couldn't speak back, but she pointed to a clearing a little farther than they were. There was horse-like figure (with a man's body) standing with a bow and arrow, ready to shoot at them.

Hermione gasped, "Everybody, DOWN!" she yelled. She dropped to the ground and covered her head, daring to get a peek at the centaur. He had shot his bow… The red arrow had already sped at them and…

There was a loud cry, and Hermione's heart sank. It sounded like Fred's voice. She dared look back, to see Fred on his knees, clutching at an arrow that had pierced him through the chest.

"NO!" Hermione yelled. Not Fred to… The centaur the had attacked was now speeding toward them, with an angry expression. Hermione squinted. The centaur that was speeding at them came from an opposite direction, and he was blue and not black. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut as it soared over them… and continued running at the centaur that had shot at them.

Hermione could not hear what they were saying, but it seemed like the two were getting into an argument. Eventually the black centaur, turned and left with a huff. The blue one turned toward the group, and slowly made it's way over. Hermione didn't know whether to pull out her wand. If she didn't, it could attack them, but if she did, it also may attack in defense.

"Please… Don't hurt us. You've already hurt Fred…" Hermione begged.

"I do not wish to hurt you or your friends, Hermione Granger."

"How do you--" Hermione began to say.

The centaur chuckled, "We centaurs see what's in the stars, and I know who you are. I also know you aren't bad like so many claim.

Hermione sighed in relief, "Who are you anyway?"

"My name is Glasto." he said simply, "I will let you go on your way now. Just be careful."

"Wait!" Ron called, "Can you help us help Fred? Maybe you can use some super centaur powers, or something?"

Glasto shook his head, "I cannot. It is not written in the stars that he survives tonight. And it is also not written that any of you will live for much longer…" his eyes ran across them.

"But…" Ron started, stunned and speechless, while Fred lay bleeding.

"I'm sorry. I cannot meddle with destiny. And you shouldn't either." with that, the centaur turned to leave.

Ron narrowed his eyes, "What a coward!" he yelled. Hermione gave him a warning look, but to late.

Glasto came charging back, an arrow in his hand, somehow.

Hermione pulled her wand out in defense. "_Protego_!" she yelled, sending a shield between the centaur and themselves, "I'm sorry for Ron. He really doesn't think, sometimes…" Hermione gulped, hoping it would suffice.

Glasto snorted, but said nothing. He merely turned back around and ran in another direction completely.

Hermione turned back to Ron, who was glaring at her.

"What?" she glared.

'You!" Ron glared right back, "What, do you want Fred to die?" Ron pointed a finger at her.

"What?! No, of course not!" Hermione growled, 'I just don't want you dying to!" She flared.

"If you don't want him dying, then help me save him!" Ron yelled back.

Hermione nodded and pushed past Ron, in order to get to Fred. He lay bleeding with a weak hand still trying to grasp the arrow that pierced him. Luna was whimpering at his side, trying desperately to help with wolfish paws.

Hermione didn't know whether to take the arrow out. If she did, Fred could bleed to death. Besides, she didn't know if the arrow had struck any major organs. If she took it out, it could rip anything that it had been holding. Including the heart.

Hermione hovered over him, deciding in the end, it was best to leave it… for now. She cast a spell that would numb Fred of pain, and one that cleaned the blood, before standing back up.

"That's all I can do for now. I'm sorry, Fred." Hermione gave him a sympathetic look, and she saw that Fred tried to grin, but it turned into a grimace. He'd already lost a lot of blood…

Hermione and Ron both supported Fred by the shoulders and walked onward, while Luna tailed behind them, watching for danger.

Hours more passed in quiet, bleak silence with no luck on the plant they were looking for. Hermione was starting to worry dawn would break before they found it.

A snap of a twig was heard just behind them, and a low growl was heard.

"Luna… Please tell me that was you." Ron groaned. Luna whimpered behind them, signifying that it wasn't.

Hermione turned around abruptly, to find a very large, savage looking werewolf stood behind them, ready to attack.

Luna took immediate action. She leapt at the savage, much larger werewolf, and the two began snarling, and biting at each other, fangs clashing. Hermione, herself was thrown aside by somebody. Ron had pushed her in the bushes, and she felt herself rolling across the forest floor.

Hermione awoke with nobody around her, and in a completely new part of the forest. She rubbed her head, wondering where in the world everyone could have gone… She was frightened. How had they possibly lost each other?

She walked aimlessly around the forest, not caring to find the Venomous Tentecula anymore. She only wanted to Find Ron, and the others. And make sure they were alright. She shivered in fear and cold. What would she do if something happened to Ron?

Hermione was so distraught, she didn't seem to notice a very large plant looming just ahead. It's leaves were sharp like knives, and it had thorny tentacles sprouting from it's roots. A very pretty pink flower stood at the top of the stem, but the rest of the plant looked down right frightening and dangerous.

Hermione's teary eyes opened and stared up as she smelled a rather pleasant odor. Her eyes widened when she saw the plant.

"V-venomous…" she breathed, suddenly feeling cheery again. She stepped closer to the plant, daring to get a good look. She was suddenly whipped by a thorny tentacle. It send her spiraling backward, but she paid no mind. She pointed her wand at the plant from the distance she was from it. This would be better. This way it couldn't possibly reach her.

"_Accio petals!" _Hermione called. Two large pink petals plucked themselves from the plant and flew toward her. Hermione grinned. That was easy! She picked them up from floating in midair and tucked them beneath her cloak, before setting out to leave.

She had barely gotten two steps before she felt something lash across her back, ad cut her about the ankles. The Venomous Tentecula. Hermione turned back. It's tentacles were coming at her. It wasn't going to give it's petals up that easily! Hermione pulled out her wand and pointed it at the plant, but it was merely grabbed by a tentacle and snapped in half.

Hermione froze in fear. She was defenseless now…

The tentacles shot forward, wrapping themselves around Hermione tightly. She screamed loudly, but her mouth was then covered by a tentacle. Hermione struggled to free herself, but she felt the poisonous thorns digging into her. The plant pulled Hermione closer and closer, until she was just feet from the plant. She gaped in horror when she saw a mouth in the bottom of the plant. The mouth was wide open, teeth baring at her, Poison drool, dripping. Tears fell. She couldn't believe it was going to… eat her.

"_DIFFINDO!" _a voice from behind her shouted. Hermione felt herself fall, and the roots that had been holding her were cut down by her savior. The plant screamed it seemed, as it's tentacles writhed on the ground.

Hermione stood weakly, cuts and bruises all over her. She looked around and of course smiled when she saw him. Ron. He was standing behind her, wand still up.

"Merlin, Hermione. I leave you alone for one minute and you nearly get eaten by a bloody plant…"

Hermione rushed forward, as fast as she could and hugged him tightly, "Ron… Thank you so much." she kissed him with all she had.

Ron kissed her back for a moment, before pushing her away, "We can do that later." he said regretfully, "Right now… we have to go. You got the petals?"

Hermione nodded, and Ron shook his head, "Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I-I tried! It snapped my wand in half!" Hermione yelled.

"Wow… you don't have much luck with wands, do you?" Ron shook his head and laughed.

Hermione frowned at him, "Where are Luna and Fred?"

Ron gulped, 'They've already gone. Fred was in bad shape, you know. Don't know if he's gonna make it." he paused, "Luna's badly hurt to, but she managed to take them back. After she killed that werewolf, she collapsed herself."

He looked back at Hermione, who began to speak, "Why did you push me away? When Luna was fighting the werewolf?"

Ron blushed, "I just didn't ant you to get hurt… guess I should have kept you with me, huh?" he looked her up and down.

Hermione smiled softly, "Okay. Let's just go then." she took a hold of Ron's hand and the two disapparated.

Hermione practically toppled over from exhaustion once at Luna's house. She felt tired and weak, and she was quite afraid that this was the venom from that blasted plant taking effect. She had to be carried by Ron back inside the house, where she was put to bed.

She'd read something on the Venomous Tentecula a long while ago. How did their poison work? She strained her mind to think before she finally came up with the answer. Once you were bitten, you would feel a series of symptoms before the poison actually killed you. When you were first bitten, you'd feel weak and tired. That lasted about a week. Week two only got worse. You're throat would swell up so much, you'd be unable to speak, and your skin would break out in large painful, purple boils.

Week 3, things would seemingly get better. You would lose all of your other symptoms, and would feel great. But the venom would have gotten to your insides by now, and attack it from the inside out… Week 4 was the end. You would lose all of your hair, and be weak once again Even the slightest movement could shut down all organs.

Hermione gulped. She had less than a month to live… She knew there was an antidote for this poison, but it was almost impossible to make, and very rare to find. She wouldn't tell the others. Especially not Ron. She just prayed she'd be able to finish the potion in time…

After a long sleep, Hermione woke up to find Ron crushing the petals beside her. Once finished, he tucked them in a small bag. "We can't add them until tomorrow. And I don't want to risk things…" Ron half smiled at a very pitiful-looking Hermione.

"H-how're Fred and Luna…?" Hermione managed, trying to make small talk.

Ron frowned, 'Luna's still holding on pretty tight, but Fred's not looking good. I honestly don't know how much time either of them have." Ron sighed, "I don't want to take the arrow out, but I'm not sure of what to do. I'm the only bloody well one in this house!"

Hermione frowned at Ron. He looked like he had survivor's guilt, although no one had even died yet. "It'll be okay, Ron. I'm not sure how, but we'll make it through this." Hermione breathed, before gently grabbing a hold of his hand, to comfort him.

**Whoot, I got another chapter up this weekend! I hope you all enjoyed this decent-lengthed chapter. ****J I really appreciate all of the support and patience you all give me! So I'll try to get the next one up A.S.A.P. Keep reviewing! They keep me going.**

**So, things aren't looking good right now. How will the group fix this one?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**


End file.
